There was always something
by Sinata87
Summary: A view into the life of Brittany and Santana starting at the day they met. From the beginning, Santana knew that Brittany could make her happy in a way nobody else could, but it took her a long time to realize what she really meant to her.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to write something about Brittana and I always imagine the childhood of them and how adorable they must be so I decided to write a little story which starts at the day they met and ends...I don't know yet.**

**I will not describe the whole life (would be a bit long I guess) so there will be time jumps. But I always make clear in which time we are ( I hope ;)**

**Warning: English is not my mother tongue, so there might be some mistakes. I Hope it isn't too bad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Elementary School – Part 1<strong>

Santana walked proudly, her satchel, which was nearly as big as she was, on her back. It was empty, but Santana insisted on taking it with her.

It was her first school day and she was really excited. Her parents always told her, that school is very important and that she has to be good. And that's what she wanted to be. Good. Her parents should be proud of her.

She turned in the direction of her parents, waved at them with a big smile in her face and then went into the school building.

She was a little bit nervous about the other children in the class. She didn't know any of these kids and in Kindergarten she hadn't have many friends. So she really hoped that this would change in school. As she arrived her class room a young lady stood in front of the black board and smiled at her.

"Hallo there", the woman greeted friendly, "I am Miss Peterson. I'm your teacher"

"Hi", Santana replied with a smirk, "I am Santana Lopez"

"Well, nice to meet you Santana. Let's take a look where your seat is, okay?", she asked.

Santana nodded and looked at the tables, which had name badge on it. There were already a few children in the room. A group of boys in the last bank, who were in the middle of a conversation. Two girls, who were showing each other her new hair clips. And a third girl who sit alone. She smiled at Santana and Santana somehow hoped that her place were next to this girl. Sadly it wasn't. Miss Peterson pointed at the chair next to the girls with the hair clips.

"Here Santana", she said friendly. Santana threw a disappointed look on the girl sitting alone and went to her place.

The two girls interrupted their discussion about hair clips and eyeballed Santana.

"Hi", one of the girls said finally, "I'm Ashleigh. This is Marie", she pointed at the other girl.

"Santana", she answered and sank down on the chair. She crossed her arms over her chest and listened to the continuing conversation of the girls. She wasn't sure if she liked them.

She turned her gaze back to the other girl. She had blonde, long hair and blue eyes. She looked to the black board and her face had an enthusiastic expression. She seemed even more excited about school then Santana.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone", Miss Peterson started the lesson, "At first we should get to know each other, so everyone tell us your name, age and something about what your parents do, okay?", she smiled, "Who wants to start?"<p>

Santana raised her hand, so did the blonde girl and few other pupils.

"Let's start with you", Miss Peterson said and pointed at the girl next to Santana.

"Hi, I'm Ashleigh Scott. I'm 6 years old and my Mom is a doctor and my Dad is a movie maker. He is really popular and he knows all the stars. So I have met Tom Cruise and many other celebrities", she told with a bragging voice.

A murmur passed through the class. Santana rolled her eyes.

"This is really cool Ashleigh", Miss Peterson praised her, "So you're next"

Santana cleared her throat. "I'm Santana Lopez. I'm also 6 years old. My dad has a own practice in Lima Heights and my Mom..is a Mom", she smirked, "Oh and I have a big brother"

"Me next please", the blonde girl said and raised her hand as high as she could.

Miss Peterson laughed slightly. "Okay"

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce. I'm 7 years old and I have a younger sister, she is 5, but she is very smart! My mother works together with storks...I think. She always tells stories about babies so it must be something with storks.."

The laughter of the class predominated her next words.

"Quiet please!", Miss Peterson warned the class, "And what does your Dad do?", she asked slightly confused.

"I'm pretty sure my Dad is a superhero", Brittany told with a proud voice, "He mostly works at night and when I asked him, what he is doing he said 'You wouldn't understand honey'. But he only said that because he couldn't tell me the truth. Because nobody can know about it"

Again the class started to laugh, even louder then before. Only Santana didn't laugh. She just smiled.

* * *

><p>During break the pupils weren't allowed to be inside, but the school had a huge schoolyard.<p>

Santana was sitting on a bench and watched the others. She spotted Brittany who was looking for food at the bottom side of her lunch box, after she hadn't found anything else inside.

A group of children from her class went toward Brittany, including Ashleigh and Marie.

"Hey stupid!", one of the boys hustled Brittany. The girls giggled.

"Please don't call me that", Brittany said with a shyly voice.

"Oh I'm sorry", the boy answered ironically.

"It's okay", Brittany smiled. The group started to laugh and Brittany realized, that the apology wasn't real. She looked at her feet sadly.

"Can I tell you a secret?", another boy asked.

"Yeah..", Brittany answered without looking at him.

"Your dad isn't a superhero. He just know that you are too STUPID to understand, what he is really doing"

Again all the girls giggled.

Brittany didn't answer to that, but Santana could see how sad the words made her.

"Hey jerks!", she walked toward them and placed herself in front of them.

They turned her head away from Brittany to Santana. "What do you want?", one of them asked.

"Leave her alone or I will kick your asses!", she looked at them angrily.

The group of children laughed. "Pretty big mouth for such a little girl"

They were right. Santana was little for her age, but that didn't mean that she didn't know how to fight.

Before anyone could do anything, one of the boys had Santana's fist in his face. The boy cursed and held his bleeding nose. The terrified girls screamed and ran away.

But Santana didn't stop. She tackled another boy down to the ground and started to punch into his face. Suddenly she could feel how somebody grabbed her at her shirt and her jeans, picked her up and throw her away. She slid roughly over the stony ground, but tried to stand up as fast as possible. She ran back to the boys and kicked one of them between the legs. He howled painfully.

But another boy raised his arm and punched her in the stomach. She staggered back, straight into the arms of a third one. He grabbed her and pressed her arms against her body so that she couldn't move them anymore.

The guy with the bleeding nose grinned and went towards Santana. She tried to free herself from the grip, but the boy was too strong, so there was nothing she could do.

"Time for revenge", Nose-bleed said and raised his fist.

Santana closed her eyes, awaiting the pain.

"Stop it!", a man shouted and ran towards the kids.

Suddenly the boys let her go, acting all innocent. But Santana, who wasn't aware of the situation tried to attack again.

The man reached after her and hold her tight. "I said, stop it!"

"See!", Nose-bleed said, "She is crazy. She attacked us. We just tried to protect us!"

"We will see that!", the man said, still holding Santana.

"That's how we do it in Lima Heights", she screamed, still raging while the man pulled her away.

* * *

><p>Santana sat on a chair in front of the principal office. She was nervous. Her parents were on the way, because the principal called them. They weren't bad people, but they were strict and Santana crewed up on the first day at school. This meant some kind of punishment for sure.<p>

Plus her body really ached from the fray.

She would deny it, if anybody asked but inside she knew she underestimated the boys. She could never ever beat them all. If the principal hadn't interfered, it would probably went pretty bad for her.

"Hey", she heard a voice and lifted her head. Brown eyes met blue eyes and suddenly Santana felt a lot better.

"Are you in trouble because of me?", Brittany asked shyly.

"No", Santana answered quickly, "No. It's not your fault...but yea. I'm in trouble. The principal called my parents and wants to talk to them"

Brittany looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have done this. I'm not worth it. And they were right. I am stupid"

"Don't say that! They're jerks and they deserved it. You are not stupid"

Brittany smiled happily and sat down next to Santana. "I will wait with you until your parents are here"

"You don't have to", Santana shook her head, "Your parents surely are waiting for you at home"

"No", a sad expression appeared on her face, quickly replaced by a grin, "Sometimes I get lost in the sewers and come home not until evening. My parents don't care"

Suddenly Brittany opened her eyes widely. "You are hurt!", she pointed at Santana's arm. Her t-shirt was ripped and her upper arm bled.

"That's nothing", Santana lied, "Don't worry"

Brittany leaned toward her and kissed her on the cheek. "You're my hero, San!"

Santana blushed. _San. _She liked the sound of it.

"And you're cute", Brittany added with a huge smile.

"Shut up", Santana muttered embarrassed, "And listen! If any of these guys or anybody else is ever mean to you, just tell me okay? They will pay for it!"

"You are really nice! Can we be friends?", Brittany asked and gazed at Santana hopefully.

Santana smiled. "Of course"

"Yeah", Brittany cheered quietly and raised her pinkie.

Santana laughed and hooked her pinkie in Brittany's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review and the story alerts / favorites guys :) I was really happy about it.**

**Let's get to the next chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Elementary School – Part 2<strong>

"I can not say how sorry I am, Principal Reggins. We promise this will never happen again. Isn't it so, Santana?", Dr. Lopez stood behind his daughter. His hands lay on her shoulders and while he spoke he pressed his finger menacingly hard into her shoulders.

"Of course", she whispered fearful, "I'm sorry", she gazed at the principal for a second and then looked back at her feet.

"She was pretty nervous because it is her first day at school. She was just a little hyperactive", Santana's mother tried to explain.

Santana opened her mouth. She hated it, when her parents talked about her, as if she wasn't around. But again her father squeezed her shoulder to shut her up.

"Well...", the principal started, "nobody got really hurt and we don't know what really happened. Maybe the boys had angered her. So, the fray won't have any consequences. But young lady..", he looked at Santana and raised a finger, "I don't want to see anything like that again. Do you understand?"

Santana just nodded.

"Honey", her mother started and faced her, "Can you wait outside? We want to discuss something with Principal Reggins"

* * *

><p>Santana walked out of the door and spotted Brittany still sitting on the chair.<p>

"You're still here?", Santana asked and went towards her.

She nodded. "I wanted to make sure you're all right"

A little smile appeared on Santana's face. "I'm fine. Go home. We'll see us tomorrow"

The door to the principal's office opened again and Santana's parents came out.

"Santana!", her father said with a strict voice and grabbed her wounded arm, "We're going."

Santana gasped for air and her face contorted with pain.

Suddenly Brittany jumped off her chair. "You're hurting her! Let her go!", she said quietly but authoritative.

He looked at her slightly confused, not used to any kind of backtalk.

"Go home", Santana nearly begged, not sure if her father would snap.

Brittany gave her a sad look, then looked at the floor, turned around and walked away.

"Darling, I think you're hurting her for real", now even her mother tried to calm her husband down.

Dr. Lopez looked at Santana and her eyes filled with pain and he released her arm. Without saying anything he walked away.

Mrs. Lopez grabbed Santana's hand. "Come on, honey", she whispered and followed her husband.

* * *

><p>On the way home, no one spoke a word. As they arrived at their house, Dr. Lopez turned to his daughter, his eyes were still mad.<p>

"Go to your room. You're grounded for the next two weeks!", he said and without waiting for any responds he walked away.

Santana looked after him and finally tears were formed in her eyes. Because her arm still burned like hell and mainly because she didn't understand.

"Why are you so mad at me?", she sobbed, "Jorge gets in fights all the time and you're never mad at him. Sometime you're even proud", the tears rolled down her face.

"Your brother is a boy!", he yelled, "Girls are not supposed to fight. You're a girl Santana. Act like it!"

Santana looked at his Dad a last time, shook her head and ran upstairs into her room.

Dr. Lopez sighed. Mrs. Lopez laid a hand on his shoulder.

"She's only 6 years old. Don't be so hard on her. She always hangs out with her brother. So it's clear that she copies his behavior", she said quietly.

He shook his head. "No. She's my little girl. She's not supposed to fight", he repeated stubborn.

* * *

><p>The next day, Santana felt very uncomfortable at school. Nose-bleed, his real name was Jimmy, who still had a swollen, red nose, looked at her angrily the whole lesson. And the other guys, who were involved in the fight didn't seem friendly, either.<p>

Only Brittany smiled at her from time to time and when the bell rang and the break started, she stood up instantly and went towards her.

"How is your arm?", she asked concerned.

Santana smiled slightly. "Better, I guess"

"I brought you something", Brittany grasped into her pocket and hold a tube of cream in front of Santana's face, "My Dad said it'll help", she grinned, "I guess it's some kind of super hero medicine"

Before Santana could say something, Jimmy and the other guys suddenly stood in front of her and Jimmy pushed her against the wall, after he had made sure Miss Peterson wasn't watching.

"Listen. We decided to let our little fight yesterday go. It's just no fun to hit girls. No challenge", he smirked arrogant.

"Big words, considering they're coming from you, Rudolf!", Santana smirked back, touching his nose slightly.

He winced and contorted his face with anger. "Shut up", he yelled and pushed her again. This time so hard that she fell down on the floor. Santana landed exactly on her wounded arm and tears shot into her eyes, as the pain came back immediately.

Jimmy laughed triumphantly and took off with the other boys.

For a moment Santana just lay there not willing to get up. _Why was this happening? She wanted things to change and now it was exactly the same as in Kindergarten._

She could see a hand in front of her and as she looked up, Brittany stood there smiling at her. _No, not exactly like Kindergarten. Kindergarten had no Brittany._

Santana grabbed her hand and let her help her up. "Thanks", she mumbled, "Let's go outside"

Brittany linked pinkies with her and walked besides her.

"Did you know that every time you don't look, furniture and other objects start to move?", Brittany asked and nodded seriously, "That why we lose things sometimes. I try every day to turn around fast enough, so I can see something moving. But until now I have not managed it."

Santana giggled. "I'm sure you'll make it someday"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews and alerts :)**

**There will be 1 - 2 more chapter (exclusive this one) about **Elementary School Time and then we will jump in the exciting time of puberty ;D****

****Hope you'll like it****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Elementary School – Part 3<strong>

"A li-lit-littl...a little d-du...a little duck", Brittany drove her finger from letter to letter and read it aloud, "A little duck s-sw..."

She sighed and rolled on her back. "I don't want to read anymore", she whined, "Can't you read it out loud?"

"And how should that help improving your reading skills?", Santana asked with a grin.

"Not at all", Brittany admitted, "I just like it to listen to your voice"

Santana blushed a little and grabbed the book, which was a present from Santana for Brittany for her birthday a few days ago. "Fine. But only one page, okay?" _Dammit. She just couldn't say no to her._

Brittany nodded with a big smile on her face.

"A little duck swam over the lake. Suddenly a big white duck appeared...", Santana started to read.

Brittany folded his arms behind her head, closed her eyes and let the sun shine on her face.

The two were on a glade, Brittany had found a few weeks ago while walking through the woods. She swore that she has met a unicorn that had shown her the way.

There was even a small lake. Actually it was more of a big puddle, but it was still very nice.

It was now early July, the school year was almost over and it was getting really hot. But in the shadows of the trees it was to endure well, so Santana and Brittany spent most of her afternoons here.

They also did their homework together. In this way, Santana could help her friend understanding all the things they did in school. She knew that Brittany wasn't stupid. She simply thought different.

* * *

><p>"Oh look!", Brittany suddenly said and pointed excited at a caterpillar, which was hanging at a tree branch, "He has a hat"<p>

Santana looked closer at the little animal and giggled. "It's not a hat Britt. He's making a cocoon. Look! He's building it around himself"

Brittany frowned. "Like a house?"

"Yeah", Santana nodded, "He'll transform into a butterfly in it"

"Wow. How long will he be in it?", she asked, still watching her new green friend.

"I don't know", Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I guess a month or something"

"A month?", Brittany repeated surprised, "It must be pretty boring in there. I hope he took something to read with him"

Santana shook her head in amusement. "I think he'll sleep the whole time"

"No. You can't sleep this long. I tried it once. Didn't work", Brittany replied with conviction.

* * *

><p>It was almost 7pm, when they went home.<p>

At the crossroads where their ways parted, they stopped and Brittany pulled Santana in a goodbye hug.

"See you tomorrow", she smiled.

"See ya", Santana replied and took the way to her right.

"Hey San", Brittany shouted after her. Santana turned around again.

"When I'll make my cocoon, I want you in it", Brittany said with a smile, "Because I don't want to spend a whole month without you"

* * *

><p><em>~~~~ a month later ~~~~~~<em>

* * *

><p>Today was the last day before summer break and they would get their school certificate. There wasn't any actual grades on it, because they were only in first grade, but there would be a long text, which described the performance of the pupils.<p>

Santana wasn't bad at school. She liked math and reading and writing wasn't a problem for her at all. So she didn't worry about that.

But the certificate text also described the behavior of the pupils and that was clearly nothing, Santana shined in. There haven't been any more physical confrontation after their fray on the first day, but this didn't mean, that Santana could stand any of these boys. They insulted each other on every occasion.

Santana was afraid that this would be mentioned in her school certificate and her parents would be mad. She sighed and looked at the empty chair, on which Brittany usually sat.

The lesson started 5 minutes ago and Brittany wasn't there. If she were ill this day, Santana wasn't sure if she would made it. She needed a bit of the Brittany happiness.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the door opened and Brittany stormed in, directly towards Santana.<p>

"San, look!", she shouted, not caring about anything that was going on.

As she reached her friend, she held her closed hands in front of Santana's face and opened them slowly. A butterfly came out, flew around Santana's head and then made his way across the classroom.

Brittany giggled happily. "I checked on him on the way to school and then I saw that he was about to hatch so I waited", she explained, while following the butterfly with her eyes.

Santana looked at her and a big smile appeared on her face. "That's great Britt!"

The butterfly flew a few laps, then found the window and flew out. Brittany waved after him. "Goodbye Flutters"

The whole class started to laugh, but for the first time most of them didn't laugh at Brittany, but with her.

Even Miss Peterson couldn't be mad, but she had to continue her lesson anyhow. "Could you please sit down Brittany", she demanded with a slightly smile.

"Oh of course. I'm sorry!", Brittany made a guilty face and looked like she just realized that she was in the middle of the class room.

* * *

><p>"You wanna meet at the glade tomorrow?", Santana asked with a smile, when they stopped at the crossroads to say goodbye.<p>

"I can't", Brittany said sadly, "My parents send me to a summer school the whole holidays. They told me yesterday."

"Oh..", Santana simply made. She has been sure she would spend her free days mainly with Brittany. To hear that this wouldn't happen, made her sadder than she had thought.

"That sucks..", she added in a low voice.

"I'll gonna miss you", Brittany looked at her with warm eyes.

Santana cleared her throat. "Yeah..", she mumbled.

There was a moment of silence and Santana looked at her shoes shyly.

"Listen", she started after a while and looked back into Brittany's eyes, "Don't let anyone in this school give you crap, okay?"

Brittany just nodded and pulled Santana into her arms. "Thanks San", she whispered into her ear, "You're the best!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A very short chapter today. **

**The next chapter will be the last Elementary School Chapter with a small time jump at the beginning.  
>Small Britt and Sanny are very cute but I need them to grow up a little ;) <strong>

**I hope you'll enjoy this one :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Elementary School – Part 4<strong>

The summer holidays weren't that great. Brittany wasn't here and Santana hadn't made any other friends at school, so she spent most of the time with her older brother.

Because of the fray on the first day at school, her parents had technically forbidden her to spend so much time with him, but because her mother had started working again and couldn't check on her, Santana did it anyway.

Spending time with her brother Jorge meant most of the time, hanging out with his gang. Their main activity was walking through the streets and getting in a fight with every one who looked at them skeptically. Santana wasn't proud of it, but her brother told her, that they deserved it. He said, that the people would judge them because they were from the slum quarter of the city and they had to beat them up. For the honor.

Honor was always a big topic within the family Lopez. The family came from a poor background, but they have managed to make them self a name. They were relatively wealthy and lived well, but they had never left the so-called "slum" because they didn't want to deny their origin.

Santana didn't really care about that, but she knew that every time she did something that could bring the name Lopez in a bad light, her parents got upset. So she gave her best to be honorable, whatever that might be.

* * *

><p>As Santana entered the school building at the first day after the holidays, she instantly spotted Brittany, who was standing a few feet away from the door and had obviously been waiting for her.<p>

"Sanny!", Brittany shouted and ran towards her with open arms.

"I missed you so much", Brittany hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Santana giggle embarrassed.

"You got smaller", Brittany giggled. She apparently had grown over the holiday once more and was now almost a foot taller than Santana.

Santana grimaced. "When did you get so mean, Lanky?"

Brittany grinned, linked her pinkie with Santana's as usual and pulled her with her.

"I already found our classroom. Well, it's the same as last year. But we can sit wherever we want. So we can sit next to each other", Brittany explained excited.

Santana just smiled. She wasn't as open-hearted as Brittany but deep inside she had to admit, that she has really missed that girl.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back guys", Miss Peterson said with a smile, "I hope all of you had great holidays. I want to introduce you Jesse. He's new here and will be in our class", she look at the boy next to her, "Jesse do you want to say something?"<p>

He smiled shyly. "Well I'm Jesse Willken. I'm 9 years old. I did second grade last year, but my parents and I moved so often, that I missed too much, so I decided to repeat. I like sports and yeah...I hope we'll have a good time together"

"Thank you", Miss Peterson said, and then looked into the class, "Has anybody a question for Jesse? Yes...Brittany?"

"Did you move so often because you're a vampire and nobody may know that you're immortal?", Brittany asked with a serious face.

Once again the whole class laughed.

"Oh how I missed you, goofus", Jimmy said viciously.

Santana turned to him and gave him a withering look.

Jesse just laughed slightly. "You're a weirdo, huh?", he smiled and went to a empty seat.

Brittany seemed confused. She leaned to Santana and whispered into her ear "He didn't answer my question. I think he's a vampire for real"

* * *

><p>"Hey New-One", Santana went to the new kid who was standing at the cloakroom.<p>

"My name is..", he started, but Santana interrupted him.

"Yeah..i don't care. You're new. So I'll tell you how things work here.", she took a step closer to him and looked him straight in the eye, "Don't even think about doing any harm to my friend Brittany or I'll kick your ass. Do you understand?"

"But I didn't..", Jesse stammered.

"Do you understand?", Santana repeated.

Jesse nodded quickly.

"San?", Brittany came around the corner and looked at the two, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing", Santana lied, threw a last gaze at Jesse and then walked towards Brittany.

"Let's go", she smiled and linked pinkies.


	5. Chapter 5

**As I said, there is time jump now. We're now at the end of the last **Elementary School year.****

****I hope you'll like it :)****

****Oh and I can't speak a single word spanish. So, if the sentence i wrote is wrong, I'm sorry. I simple used Google Translator ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Elementary School – Part 5<strong>

"As you may know the prom is a traditional event at every high school", Mr. Clerk, the class-teacher said, "Of course, primary school isn't high school, but nevertheless it's a huge step for all of you to finish primary school and start a new era at junior high. So I decided to organize a Mini-prom for you guys"

A cheer passed through the class. Santana took a side glance at Jimmy, who was sitting one bank in front of her and she noticed that he had turned around and looked at her as well. A satisfied smile appeared on her face.

Jimmy had grown into a very handsome boy and even though most girls were in the age at which they pretended, boys were the worst thing in the world, quite a lot had a crush on him secretly.

* * *

><p>"Who are you going to prom with?", Santana asked, as soon as class was over.<p>

"You", Brittany answered without any doubts.

Santana looked at her half confused, half shy and she could feel, she was blushing.

"We can't go together Britt", Santana explained.

Brittany made a pout. "Why not? I like you the most. I want to go with you"

Santana avoided her eyes and shook her head. "We are both girls. We can't go together. A girl is supposed to go with a boy", she paused a moment, "I think I'll ask Jimmy", she decided.

Brittany looked at her blankly. "He's the one who called me stupid. He tried to punch you while a other boy was holding you tight so you couldn't move. Don't you remember? He's mean"

"Yeah sure...but he is very nice lately", she smirked, "And he's cute, don't you think?"

"No!", Brittany folded her arms defiantly and made a pout again.

"Come on Britt", Santana tried to cheer her up, "You can ask Jesse. I think he likes you"

"But I don't like him. I want to go with you!"

"Don't be so stubborn", Santana started to get annoyed, "I'll go with Jimmy. Deal with it!", she turned around and walked away.

After a few steps, she already regretted that she was so mean. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was so bitchy lately. Well, of course she has always been a bitch. But lately not even Brittany was safe from her.

She hated herself, when she was mean to her best friend, but sometimes she couldn't help it. Brittany was just so careless. She never thought about the consequences, she never thought about what the people around her could think. Santana couldn't be like this anymore. She was 11 now, almost 12. She would be in junior high in less than two month. She couldn't just act without thinking.

* * *

><p>"Hey Weenie-Pants", Santana greeted Jimmy, didn't mind the group of boys standing around him.<p>

He turned around and looked at her.

"You. I . Prom", Santana simply stated and turned to Jesse, "Oh and Messy-Jesse. Go and ask Britt"

Jesse frowned. "She wants to go with me?", he asked.

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Probably not. But I don't want her to be alone. So ask her nevertheless.", with those words Santana turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you changed your mind", Santana smiled into the mirror, while Brittany stood behind her and fixed Santana's ponytail.<p>

It was the day of the prom and the two girls were in Santana's room getting ready for the evening.

Brittany wore a blue dress, the same blue as her eyes and Santana had chosen a red dress.

"Yeah...maybe It'll be fun...", Brittany said in a low voice and Santana could hear that she was still sad about the fact, that she rejected her.

"Britt", Santana stood up and looked at her warmly, "Just because we're not going together, doesn't mean, that we can't spend time together at the prom. Do you think I want to spend the whole evening with Jimmy? God no! A few dances with the boys and the rest of the night I'll spend with you and we'll make fun of the ugly dresses of the other girls. Okay?"

A smile appeared on Brittany's face and she nodded happily.

"That's how I like my girl", Santana laughed.

"Speaking of dresses", Santana continued and turned around, "How do I look?"

"Like a hot, cute, tiny devil", Brittany answered and grinned.

Santana giggled. "Perfect!"

* * *

><p>"Are you going to stare at them the whole night or are you planing to dance with me eventually?"<p>

"What?", Santana was ripped out of her thoughts, turned her head and looked at Jimmy's annoyed face.

"Why did you asked me to go with you, if you'd rather go with Jesse?", he asked

Santana frowned. "I didn't want to go with Jesse"

"Then why are you staring at him the whole time?", Jimmy sighed.

"I don't", she mumbled and stood up, "Relax Jelly-Bean. I'll dance with you", she took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

In fact, he wasn't completely wrong. She was staring. However, she wasn't starring at Jesse.

The evening was completely nothing like she had planned. Britt had spend almost the whole time with Jesse. It was like she had completely forgotten about Santana. Apparently the two got along wonderful.

After two fast songs, a ballad came through the speakers. Santana made a face, as Jimmy pulled her closer to him and laid her hands on her waist.

"You look really awesome today", he whispered shyly, but Santana didn't even hear him.

Her eyes were back on Britt and Jesse. He had pulled Brittany into his arms and her head lay on his shoulder.

He whispered something into her ear and Brittany raised her head again, looked at him surprised and then nodded happily.

* * *

><p>Once the song had played to the end, Brittany ran to Santana, laughing.<p>

"San! San!", she shouted excited, "I have a boyfriend now"

"What?", Santana looked at her, her eyes wide open.

"Jesse is my boyfriend now", she repeated, "He said, he always wanted to ask me out", she giggled, "But he was so afraid of you, so he never had the balls"

"I thought you don't like him", Santana didn't know exactly why, but she didn't like what was going on.

"I thought so too, but he's actually pretty sweet. He likes ducks and he has two cats", Brittany smiled.

"I'm going home!", Santana simply said and turned around.

"Wait!", Brittany grabbed her arm, "Already? I thought we wanted to make fun of ugly dresses together"

Santana looked back at Brittany. "Well, you can do this with Jesse now", she flamed at her.

"Are you mad?", Brittany asked and her eyes got watery.

Santana swallowed and turned away her head. Without saying anything she walked away.

"Wait! You're leaving already? I thought we would make out a little bit", she heard Jimmy next to herself.

"Oh screw you!", she yelled.

"Fine!", he narrowed his eyes, "Go! I don't need you to have fun. Nobody needs you. Even Britt gets along pretty well without you. Seems like your services as her watchdog are no longer needed"

She opened her mouth so say somethings, but she couldn't even think about any mean insults. So she just closed her mouth again and walked out.

* * *

><p>Santana lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling. <em>What was going in with her? Why the hell had she left the party so quickly last night? Why did it bother her so much, that Brittt had fun with Jesse?<em>

"Santana! Tiene una visita!", she could hear her mother shout, after the door bell has rang.

She sighed, stood up and dragged herself down the stairs. When she reached the front door, the blonde girl in the doorway looked at her insecure.

"Why did your mother talk so strange?" she asked, confused.

Santana frowned. "It's Spanish. We're Hispanic," she explained a little bit annoyed.

"Oh", Brittany made, "I'm glad, my parents aren't Hipansic. I wouldn't understand a word"

Santana rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile. "What are you doing here, Britt?", she asked in a softer voice now.

"Are you still mad?", Brittany asked shyly and lowered her head.

Santana sighed. "Want to come upstairs?"

* * *

><p>"So, how was last night after I left?", Santana asked and looked at Brittany, who were sitting on her bed.<p>

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't there much longer than you. Jesse brought me home after. That was nice"

Santana nodded, but suddenly she frowned. "Wait! But he didn't try to...well...you know?"

Brittany looked at her confused. "What?"

"I mean", Santana blushed, "He didn't try to...get into your pants, did he?"

She had heard rumors, that Jesse had already had a girlfriend once and that he had slept with her as well. And Santana could imagine that. He was after all a little older than the rest because he had repeated second grade.

Brittany giggled. "Nooooooo"

Santana breathed in relief and then looked a little confused at Brittany, who had a huge grin on her face. "What?"

"You're so sweet San. Even if you're mad, you still take care of me", Brittany answered.

"At least one thing I'm good at...", Santana mumbled and her voice sounded sadder as she wanted.

"You really are", Brittany said and looked at her warmly, "I was so excited about school, but everybody was so mean. But even if their words have hurt me every time, to see that you're there for me, made me forget it."

"Well yeah. But the guys aren't mean to you anymore and even if, you have Jesse now. So I'm kinda useless right?", it burst out of her, "I mean, what's the point in hanging out with me any longer?", Santana couldn't stop a few tears from running down her cheek. She wiped them away quickly. She hated it if others could see how weak she was.

For a moment Brittany just stared at her. "You aren't mad", she realized slowly, "You're sad. I made you sad"

"Dammit", Santana scolded as more tears rolled down her face. She stood up and turned her back on Brittany, so that she couldn't see, that she was crying.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her from behind and she could feel Brittany's breath at her ear.

"Silly", Brittany whispered in a warm voice, "You're the best thing that happened to my life. And not just because you defend me. You're kind, you're funny, you're smart. And nobody gets me like you do. And no Jesse...anybody..could ever replace you. You're my best friend!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. This chapter took me a while. I wanted to write something about the Lopez-Family and Santana's feelings but turned out, it was hard for me to do so.**

**So, I'm sorry if it's a bit bumpy. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Between Elementary School and Junior High<strong>

"Wanna see a movie tonight? I'm bored...", Santana typed into her handy and send the text to Brittany.

After a few minutes, an answer came back. "sry I can't Sanny :( Jesse wants to see me. Tomorrow okay? :)"

"Well I want to see you too", she mumbled to herself and threw the handy on her bed. _Jesse again!_

She knew she wasn't fair. In fact Brittany did her best to make time for Santana whenever it was possible. But especially today Santana felt like she needed to see her best friend badly.

She grabbed her PSP and turned it on, but after a few minutes she got bored and turned it off again. This had been going on almost all day. She just couldn't occupy herself today. Plus she had this weird feeling of loneliness.

This feeling was new. She knew the feeling of being alone. In kindergarten she was alone all the time, because the other kids couldn't stand her. Looking back, she was sure the other kids were afraid of her. She had been a loud, stormy little girl.

But the feeling she had lately was different. She wanted to be held, she longed for human nearness. Probably it was because Brittany had told her, that, sometimes she just laid in Jesse's arms and how beautiful this was.

Santana didn't like this feeling. She didn't like to be longing for somethings she didn't have. She had to distract herself.

* * *

><p>"Jorge?", she knocked at his door. Lately he got very pissed, if somebody just went into his room without knocking. Santana had learned this lesson painfully.<p>

"Come in", her brother answered and Santana opened the door.

"Hey, wanna hang out?", Santana asked, "I'm bored"

"Nah", her brother just answered without looking at her.

She went closer to him. "Why not? We haven't done anything together since forever"

"Yeah, that's because I don't want to hang out with my annoying little sister. Get your own friends", Santana knew that her brother didn't mean it like that. He just wanted to tease her a little. But it hurt anyway.

"I have friends", Santana said offended.

"One friend", Jorge corrected in a vicious voice.

"Shut up", she grumbled, "So, what are you doing tonight what's so much more fun than hanging out with me?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just sit here and stare at the wall", he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're an ass!", she flamed and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Dad?", Santana gazed into the home office of her father. He was here often after he came home from his practice. Santana wasn't sure, what he did here. All she knew was, that he kept his patient records here and all her father has told her about this room was 'Don't make a mess. Or optimally just don't touch anything at all.'<p>

"Not now, hija. Your papá is working", he tried to get rid of her.

She stood there a moment without saying anything, watching him. He sat at his desk and typed something into his computer.

"My PSP broke", she lied, "Can we go to the city together and buy a new one?"

"You can take the money and get you one", he offered without turning away from his monitor.

Santana sighed. "Okay, thanks papá"

* * *

><p>"Hey mamá, need some help?", Santana entered the kitchen, went to the dishwasher, which Ms. Lopes was cleaning out and grabbed one of the cup.<p>

"No no hija. I'm fine", she took the cup out of Santana's hand and put it in the board, "If you want to help, you can mowing the garden"

"Oh okay", Santana replied in a low voice, but didn't go to the garden. Instead she sat down on the kitchen table and watched her mother.

"Jorge doesn't want to hang out with me", she complained after a while.

"Well", her mother said while she put the dishes in the cupboard, "He'll probably do something with his girlfriend"

"His girlfriend?", Santana asked with wide eyes, "He has a girlfriend? Since when?"

"A few weeks", Ms. Lopez answered unconcerned.

"Why nobody told me?" she inquired blankly, "How is she? Did you meet her?

"She's lovely. Her name is Mireya Pérez and Jorge met her at church and if you would come with us more often, you would know"

"We could got to church now", she suggested.

"There is no church now, hija", her mother explained slightly annoyed.

"But I wanna do somethings", she started to whine.

Her mother sighed. "I'm sorry I have to cook. Junior High starts next week. You could prepare yourself"

Santana grimaced in disapproval. "I spent the last 5 years in primary school. I thinks it's enough preparation"

"Well Santana, your marks weren't that great.", she interjected. "Mostly B's, a few C's. And Junior High is a lot harder than Primary School. Jorge dropped from A to C back then."

Santana looked at her hands. "B isn't good enough?"

"Sure honey", her mother said quickly, "B is fine"

_Fine._

* * *

><p>Santana walked through the streets. It was dusky. She didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to be not at home. She simply stood up after the conversation with her mother and has left without saying anything.<p>

Suddenly she heard footsteps by several people behind her. She didn't turn around, but accelerated her steps.

"Do you run away from us?", she heard a voice directly behind her.

She didn't answer, but keep walking.

"Hey, he asked you something," another voice said and suddenly she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Lopez", a third man suddenly appeared before her. She winced slightly, but then looked directly into the man's face. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't identify him properly.

"What do you want Hobo?", she asked, trying to give her voice a brave sound.

The man smirked. "Where are your buddies? Normally you slum children travel in groups"

Santana swallowed hard. She remembered how she knew the guy. He was one of those with whom they have always clashed, as she has walked with her brother and his people through the streets.

"I dumped them. They were weak", Santana answered and crossed her arms. She was surprised how she managed to sound so calm while her heart was beating like crazy.

"Bold girl", he took a step toward her. She wanted to retreat, but she ran backwards into another guy. She turned and looked around. She was surrounded.

"Okay...funny guys", now finally she wasn't able to control her shaky voice anymore, "What you wanna do? Beat me?"

"Pretty much, ya", another said.

Santana looked at him shocked. "W..wait! What?"

"Normally I wouldn't hit a girl. Especially if she's in minority. But the last time your brother and his little cheerleaders beat me up, it was like 8 against 1", he shrugged his shoulders, "So you know. I don't care about fairness either", he made a fist and pressed it into his palm so that his bones cracked.

Santana gasped and her hands began to tremble. She checked again, if she could escape, but she saw no way out. She had to try to defend herself as best as possible. But to be honest, she was screwed.

She raised her arms protectively. The guy behind her laughed. She turned around quickly, but his fist already shoot up to her and buried itself in her stomach. Almost simultaneously, someone else grabbed her shoulders and pushed her hard. She felt and landed face down on the floor, crooking herself. Tears came into her eyes.

The third one lifted his leg, but the other two held him back. "Let it be. She's crying already."

She heard the three disappear, but remained lying curled up on the sidewalk. The pain in her stomach eased slowly, but the pain of humiliation remained.

* * *

><p>She didn't know why she was here. She didn't remember she made the decision to go here. But suddenly she stood in front of the Pierce-House.<p>

She clenched her hands and looked at the door bell. She had no idea how late it was, but it was dark outside, so it had to be after 10pm.

Her finger lay undecided on the bell for a while until she finally rang. To her delight, it was Brittany who opened the door.

She looked at her slightly confused but happy. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Jesse still here?", Santana asked instead, "I don't want to bother..."

Brittany shook her head. "He left a few minutes ago"

"Okay"

"Are you okay?", Brittany asked concerned.

Santana nodded, looking at her feet. _She wasn't but she didn't want to talk about._

Brittany's mother joined. "Oh hallo Santana", like her daughter, she was surprised but didn't sound upset.

"Can I sleep here?", Santana asked, almost shyly.

Brittany smiled. "Of course you can", she took Santana's hand, but Santana hesitated.  
>"My parents don't know, that I'm here. I kinda ran out without saying a word", she mumbled, "And without my phone"<p>

"I let your parents know that you're here. And then I'll bring you some cookies and hot chocolate.", Brittany's mother offered.

"Thanks Mrs. Pierce", Santana said in a low voice.

"Please Santana. I told you", she smiled, "call me Julia"

* * *

><p>"Britt?", Santana asked into the darkness, after they went into bed soon after they have finished the cookies.<p>

"Yeah?", she heard her voice.

Santana wanted to asked, if Brittany could hold her, if they could cuddle. But somehow she wasn't able to. Her mouth just didn't form the words. After all, they never did that before and she wasn't even sure, if Brittany wanted to do that.

"um..never mind", she mumbled instead and a strange sadness filled her body.

Suddenly a arm was wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to Brittany.

Brittany snuggled from behind and let her arm around Santana.

The sadness in Santana disappeared and instead a warmth flowed through her. She laid her hand on Brittany's and crossed fingers with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soo the new Chapter. One person leaves but we get another known face instead ^^**

**Well it's a bit of a blah-blah chapter. But the next one will be with more progress. I promise! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Junior High<strong>

Santana walked through the door and looked down the long corridor that lay before her. There were lockers. Santana had her own locker. Junior High! It'd be great. It had to be great.

She wore a summery, tight dress. She wanted to look good at her first day. She wanted to be noticed.

On the way to her first period, she crossed the blackboard. The registration lists for the school clubs hung out here. She has considered to sign-in in every club. Of course only the popular clubs. Nobody wants to be in the writers or painters club. She might as well shoot herself then.

Also she needed a boyfriend. Maybe someone from the basketball team or even better, someone from the football team. Be a cheerleader and have a boyfriend from the football team. That was the ultimate combination. Santana knew that. She knew a lot about High School from movies. And Junior High couldn't be much different.

Someone linked pinkies with her.

"Hey Britt", Santana said without looking.

"Morning", Brittany moved a bit closer to her and whispered into her ear, "You look hot"

Santana blushed, turned around and looked in the giggling face of Brittany.

"Shut up", she mumbled. She loved it when Brittany said such things, but on the other hand, it always made her feel embarrassed and she didn't like that.

"You want to join cheerleaders with me?", Santana asked instead.

Brittany nodded. "Sure. Sounds like fun!"

"Great!", Santana took a pen and wrote their names on the list.

* * *

><p>As they arrived the class room almost every seat was taken. Luckily two chairs next to each other in the last row were still free. They threaded their way back and sit down.<p>

"I still don't understand why we're supposed to learn Spanish." Brittany moaned, "I can talk to people in English. Why do I need a second language?"

Santana giggled. "Because Spanish is sexy", she winked, "And don't worry. I'll help you with it"

Brittany smiled. "Thanks", she looked to the boy who came through the door, "Oh look", she waved with her hand, "Hey Jesse"

Jesse smiled, walked towards Brittany and gave her a quick kiss. "Hey Sweet"

"Hey Santana", he glanced at her. She nodded in greeting.

Then Jesse took the last free chair two rows in front of Santana and Brittany. One second later the teacher entered the room.

"Buenos días", he greeted with a smile, "I'm Mister Petroui..."

Santana let wander her look through the room to watch her new classmates. There was hardly anyone from primary school there, because most have gone to the other junior high in town.

She looked more closely at the guys, but nobody really seemed to be boyfriend material. No one looked very good and most of them seemed to be very childish.

Santana gazed to Brittany. She had a pen in her hand and drew lost in thought little ducks on her block. Santana smirked. Since she gave her the duck book as a birthday present and practiced reading with her with it, the duck had become Brittany's favorite animal.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed and Santana had to admit that junior high was really more work than elementary school. They had a look of homework and the four clubs Santana was in, took also a lot of time.<p>

Her favorite club was the cheerleaders club. Mostly because Brittany was in it, too, but also because Brittany and Santana were actually pretty good at it. Not the best, but still good. Captain of the cheerleaders was this girl named Quinn Fabray. She was a grade above them and Santana haven't met her yet because she wasn't able to attend the training at the moment, because of a sports accident. But she had to be really good.

Santana was on the way to the parking lot. Since she had no longer the same way to school as Brittany because the Junior High was located exactly between their houses, they met here every morning to go together to the first period.

She spotted Brittany with Jesse. They were kissing. She turned around. It didn't feel appropriate watching Brittany and Jesse kissing.

As she turned back after a while, Brittany was sitting on the ground, crying. This made Santana's heart stop for a moment.

"What the..?", she mumbled and searched for Jesse.

As her eyes caught him walking away, she ran after him.

"What did you do to her?", Santana snapped instantly.

"Oh hi", Jesse looked at her sadly. She just realized that he had tears in his eyes, too.

"We have to move", his voice was shaky, "My father got a job offer in Germany. It's even surprising that we have lived here for so long. Normally, we moved every year."

He turned around to Brittany. She was still sitting on the ground, her face covered with her hands.

"Please make sure she's okay Santana", he looked at her penetrating, "I know you're not a big fan of mine, but please do me this favor"

"Of course", Santana mumbled perplex, "When you'll leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. My Dad has to start working next week. It all went so damn fast. I have to continue packing soon. I just came here to say goodbye to Brittany", he smiled slightly, "and you", he added.

Santana smiled back. "Well then, Dork-face", she opened her arms and pulled him into a hug, "Good luck in Germany. And I'll take care of her. I promise"

* * *

><p>"Hey BrittBritt", Santana whispered softly and sat down next to her friend.<p>

Brittany raised her head and looked at her. Her eyes were red and watery.

"He'll leave", she sobbed sadly.

"I know. He told me", she wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulders, "I'm so sorry"

"I really like him, you know?", Brittany whispered and leaned her head against Santana's shoulder, "He was nice"

"I know", Santana said again, "He likes you too"

For a moment nobody said anything and all you could here was Brittany's silent sobbing.

"I don't want to go to class", Brittany said finally, as they could here the school bell from inside.

"It's okay. We can stay here for a while", Santana answered and stroke over Brittany's back.

"But we'll be late then", Brittany protested.

Santana took Brittany's hand into her's. "Don't worry. We'll find an excuse"

* * *

><p>A second after Santana had ring the bell, the door opened and Brittany stood in front of her. Santana looked at her slightly confused.<p>

As she got Brittany's text half an hour ago, in which she asked if Santana could come over, she thought she had to comfort Brittany again. The last week Brittany was sad all the time because of Jesse. But now Brittany stand in front of her with a big grin.

"Come with me!", Brittany was excited and ran back into her room. She pointed on her bed. A little kitten was sleeping there.

"My parents bought him to cheer me up", she smiled, "I wanted a duck, but a cat is also perfect"

Santana giggled. "He's cute"

Brittany nodded. "His name is Lord Tubbington"

"Lord?", Santana asked amused.

"He used to be a king", Brittany explained, "but he decided that he want to be a cat now, so he can eat and sleep the whole day."

"Understandable", Santana laughed.

"Do you want to help me cook for him?", she asked excited, "I wanted to make melted cheese. We can eat something, too"

Santana smiled and looked at Brittany dreamily. Brittany's eyes had their shiny blue back, that Santana had missed the last days. To see her friend happy again filled her with a comfy warmth.

"Sanny?", Brittany asked amused after she got no answer.

Santana shook her head almost imperceptible. "Sure! Let's cook", she hold her pinkie in the air and Brittany linked it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone :)**

**The next chapter is out. I hope you'll like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Too much perfection<strong>

"God I hate her!", Santana moaned, took a sip of her bottle and looked over to Quinn, who jumped over the lawn with pompons in her hands. The training was already over, but Quinn just couldn't stop.

Quinn was beautiful, talented, smart and everybody loved her. Especially every guy.

"Come on San, she is nice", Brittany tried to convince her, "She always helps us with the choreography and stuff"

Santana only grumbled and continued to gaze at Quinn in a bad mood. Brittany was right of course. There was no reason to hate Quinn and that's why Santana hated her.

Her mine brightened the moment, as a bunch of football players walked past them to go to the locker room. Their training had probably just ended, too.

One of the guys was Darren Jays. Santana was interested in him. In fact almost all girls and she was pretty sure even one boy, this Kurt guy, were interested in him.

He was handsome, he was the quarterback of the football-team, also the center of the basketball-team. Plus his parents were rich. Thus he was the perfect high school hero. Well junior high hero.

"Hey Ladys", she greeted Santana and Brittany with a smile.

Brittany just smiled back, but Santana tried to get him into a conversation.

"Hey Richie-Rich", she smirked offensively, "How was training? Did you finally manage to pay the ball enough money, so he flies into the opponent's goal by itself?"

"Funny as always Santana", he answered with a ironic smile. His head turned towards Quinn.

"Are the rumors true?", he asked, "Her parents don't allow her to date?"

Santana grimaced. "Yeah. Quinny-Baby is too young to have a boyfriend"

"Too bad", he mumbled, "Well, see you girls", he said nicely and walked away.

Santana looked after him and grumbled again.

She hadn't lied. Quinn's parents really didn't allow her to have a boyfriend. The whole thing came out as Finn, another football player, had asked her for a date and it had been a shock for the whole school. Or at least for the men.

"Hey", Quinn ran towards them, "Can we go trough the pyramid part again?", she asked friendly, "I wanted to try something, but I need your help"

"Pyramid yourself Fabray", Santana snapped and walked away.

Quinn looked after her and then at Brittany. "What's with her?"

"She is a little stressed out lately", Brittany apologized for her friend, but her voice had a sad sound.

* * *

><p>"So Jay-Jay", Santana greeted Darren the next day as she saw him standing at his locker alone, "Now you're know that you can't have Quinn, I think it's clear who you should date, right?"<p>

He smirked. "Is it?"

"Well I don't want to influence your choice, but I'm spare captain of the cheerleaders plus I'm hot. Just saying", she winked and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Mi gato es un monstruo. Y él es la grasa.", Brittany repeated the words Santana had told her a few seconds ago and giggled, "What am I saying San?" (note: first sentence means (at least i hope so :D ): My cat is a monster. And he is fat)<p>

Santana gave her some Spanish lessons.

"Oh nothing, nothing", she grinned, "Just how cute Tubbi is", she lied.

"Aww", Brittany made, "He really is. This morning he was so hungry that he nearly opened the food can with his claws"

"Charming", Santana said ironically. She had already met Tub's claws. An experience, that wouldn't have been necessary.

Brittany giggled. "Now, it's your turn to say somethings in Spanish", she requested with a smile.

Santana said a few words, which made no sense but had a lot of Rs included. She knew that Brittany loved the sound of her rolling R.

"Perfect! Just like Lord Tubbington's purr only more sexy", Brittany laughed and her blue eyes sparkled. Santana felt a pleasant warmth diffuse in her belly.

"Oh, I have to tell you something", Brittany looked as if she had just remembered something and grinned, "Darren invited me to Breadstix!"

"What?", the warmth disappeared and was replaced by a sinking feeling, "He asked you out?"

"Is that wrong?", Brittany was confused.

Santana's stomach squirmed and she clenched her hands. _Why was this happening?_

Brittany had everything. A man for the second time now, people who liked her, a family who was always there for her. And she did nothing for it. All she did was to exist.

And Santana tried so hard. She tried to be nice, she tried to be cool, she tried to be strong, she tried to be smart. And she got nothing. Again. _Was she so wrong?_

A uncontrollable anger welled up in Santana. She shook her head and laughed hoarsely.

"I don't get it...", she whispered and stared at her hands, which were lying on the table, "I tried so hard to get his attention and he asked you out..?"

"I didn't know that. I didn't know you like him. I'll say no..", Brittany said quickly, "Then you can date him"

But Santana wasn't even listening to her. She felt so betrayed, so humiliated.

_Brittany didn't do anything to make him interested in her._

"Why would he ask you?", Santana asked again, "You're not better than me. He wouldn't even know you, if I hadn't written your name of the cheerleading registration list. You wouldn't even know how to write your name if I weren't here. Without me you were just a stupid little girl, who gets bullied all the time."

She didn't even realize what she was saying until she said it and instantly she wanted to take it back. But it was too late.

Brittany looked at her with wide eyes. She looked like her world just broke down.

"I didn't...", Santana mumbled apologetically.

Tears gathered in Brittany's eyes. Without saying a word she got up and took a few steps backwards.

"No!", Santana tried to grabbed her hand, but she was already to far away, "Britt please! Wait!", she shouted but Brittany turned around and ran away.

Santana jump off her chair and ran after her, but as she has left the room, Brittany was already gone.

"Dammit!", she leaned against the stone wall and went her hand through the hair. She grabbed her phone and called her. Maybe she was close and Santana could hear her ring tone.

But she couldn't and Brittany didn't answer the call.

"Britt. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it", she typed quickly and sent it to her.

She hadn't much hope that Brittany would answer her. She wasn't even sure if Brittany would ever talk to her again. She couldn't blame her if not. After all Santana had just trampled the foundation of their friendship. Brittany was the one person in her life, who gave her, what she asked for and she just crushed her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is the next chapter. Sanata has to deal with the consequences of her outburst.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Life without you<strong>

Santana stood in front of the Pierce-House and rang the bell. She had tried to call Brittany several times, but she didn't answer. Santana went to their place in the woods, where they normally hang out together. But she wasn't there. And now, Santana went to her home.

The door opened and Brittany's mother stood in front of Santana.

"Oh hallo", she greeted friendly.

"Hi. Is Brittany at home?", Santana asked straight.

Mrs Pierce shook the head. "No, I'm sorry"

"Do you know where she is?", Santana continued to ask.

Again the mother shook the head.

"Why don't you know that?", she snapped at her.

Mrs Pierce frowned. "Excuse me?"

"She is your daughter. Why don't you know where she is? Do you even care?", she yelled. She knew she was way out of line, but she was so angry. She just wanted to talk to Brittany. She wanted to apologize to her.

Mrs Pierce looked at her blankly.

"She told me once, that she can come home whenever she wants and that nobody cares...". Santana added. She had to let off steam somehow and she wouldn't have been surprised if she has said too much and Mrs Pierce would have slapped her. Her parents would.

But instead, she took a step aside and let Santana in.

"Yes, but that's not because we don't care about her", she explained in a calm voice and looked at Santana, "We simply trust her. Brittany can do what she wants and she doesn't do anything bad. We don't put her on a leash because she won't run away anyways."

"But for me it totally seems like you gave up on her. Everything is always about Deanna in this family. Why? Just because she is smarter then Britt? Because Britt is not stupid! She isn't", Santana was still raging. Deanna was Brittany's sister and she was highly talented with a IQ over 140. She was in a special school and on the weekends her parents often took her to any spelling bees or the like.

"It's not like that. Of course, Deanna is smart. Smarter then any of us. But she is so insecure and needs so much guidance. We didn't give up on Brittany. She simply doesn't need us. She isn't the brightest star on the sky, but she knows what she wants and she almost ever manages to get want she wants. All she needs from us, is love and trust and that's what she gets", she paused for a few seconds, "But Santana, I'm pretty sure you already know that and I'm also sure that I'm not really the person you're mad at.", she looked searchingly, but gently at Santana, 'What happened?"

Santana avoided Mrs. Pierce eyes and sighed. "I screwed up! Bad!"

"What did you do?", Julia Pierce asked.

Santana hesitated for a few seconds. "I..i called her stupid", she admitted, looking at her feet.

"And why would you do that?", Julia's voice was free from any blame.

"I don't know. I was jealous and I was hurt and I wanted to hurt back..i guess", Santana had no glue why she was talking about her feelings with this woman. Normally she didn't talk about her feelings with anybody. Normally she didn't even admit that she had such things as feelings. But Brittany's mom was special. Santana trusted this woman. She had the kindness of Brittany but at the same time the authority of a parent.

"So she hurt you first?", Julia asked a little confused.

Santana shook her head quickly. "No, it wasn't her fault. It's just that she is so...and I am so..", she started to ramble. _What was going on? Santana never rumbled!_

"I... always thought she needs me, but she doesn't..I guess that scared me. It's exactly like you said. She simply is herself and she is so...perfect in this way"

Julia looked at her warmly and smiled.

"What?", Santana asked a little insecure.

"Nothing Santana", Julia's voice was as warm as her look, "Listen honey, I don't fully understand what happened but I'm pretty sure my daughter will forgive you. She might be offended for a few days but she'll give you the chance to apologize because, believe me, she needs you more than you might think"

Santana frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just trust me", Julia simply stated, "I'll tell Brittany that you were looking for her, when she comes home okay?"

"Okay, thanks Mrs P...Julia", she corrected herself with a slightly smile, "See you"

* * *

><p>As she arrived at home, her phone told her that she got a message. She quickly pulled the phone out of her pocket and glanced at it, hoping it was from Brittany.<p>

She was confused and disappointed as she saw it was from Darren.

"Hey, I know it's last-minute but wanna go to Breadstix with me tonight?", the text said.

Santana frowned. What was this supposed to mean? She thought that he asked Brittany for a date and now he asked her. Did Brittany said no? But if so, why?

She was curious, so she texted him a "Yes" back.

* * *

><p>"So what's the deal here?", Santana asked straight after they sat down, "I know you asked Brittany and I know she said yes at first, so what happened?"<p>

Darren blushed and made a face. "Shit! I didn't know you know that", he admitted sheepish, "To be honest, I don't know. She said yes and a few hours ago she texted me that she changed her mind. Without any reasons. I already made the reservation and so I thought...", she looked apologetically, "I'm sorry. Please don't get this wrong. You're great and I would have totally asked you first..I just dig blondes.."

She rolled her eyes, but she wasn't really mad at him. In fact she didn't care about it anymore. Brittany was all she could think about. Why did she change her mind?

Did she do it for Santana? Or was she too sad to go on a date?

"So...are you mad?", he asked shyly and ripped Santana out of her thoughts.

"No, it's okay", she paused, "So Brittany just texted you, I changed my mind?"

"Yes", he shrugged his shoulders, "Do you know what's going on?"

She shook her head. "No, not really", it wasn't a lie but also not the full truth.

"So we're having this date?", he asked a little insecure, "Or you just came to ask me that?"

Santana took her time to answer the question. She liked Darren, but she didn't want Brittany make even sadder than she already was. On the other hand, Brittany had canceled the date, so it was somehow her fault and Darren would give Santana's reputation a big boost. She would date the most popular guy at school and that would most likely make her the most popular girl at school.

She smiled and nodded. "It's a date"

* * *

><p>"Hey Gorgeous", Darren greeted and leaned down to kiss Santana, "What you doing at the parking lot?"<p>

"Nothing", she lied and put on a face smile, "Let's go to class. Do you call us a limousine?"

He rolled his eyes, smirked, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked with her towards the school building, "You're probably never got tired of the rich-jokes are you?"

It's been two weeks since the date. A date that Santana actually pretty much enjoyed. Darren wasn't just the rich, popular, quarterback guy. He was smart and funny and fun to be around with. So after that date, a second date followed, and a third one and now there were officially a couple.

And as expected Santana's popularity was gone up. Things could be wonderful if there weren't the fact, that Brittany still wasn't speaking with Santana. Well, she was speaking to her. About School. About the cheerleading-club. About all the stuff they must talk, but they weren't talking about personal tings and every time Santana tried to apologize, Brittany blocked and walked away. They were like to girls who were in the same grade and in the same club, but nothing more. And this situation was killing Santana.

Every morning Santana went to the parking lot, their usual meeting point, in hope Brittany would show up, but she never did. In classes they still sat next to each other but it was nothing like before. No exchanged looks, no giggling, no conversation through paper pieces. Nothing!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Please come back**

Santana was standing at her locker, looking over to Brittany who was talking to Quinn. The both spent a lot of time together lately and Santana didn't like that.

They were laughing and Quinn touched Brittany's shoulder slightly. Santana grimaced and felt an unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

Brittany was her best friend not Quinn's.

"Hey Tan", she heard a well known voice behind her.

"Hi", she answered without turning around.

"Oh...okay. You're not even looking at me?", the voice grumbled annoyed.

Santana sighed, turned around and smiled at her boyfriend with an overly nice smile. "Better?", she asked sarcastically.

Darren rolled his eyes. "Moody day...again?"

Santana just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to talk to Darren. She wanted to stare at Brittany again and stab Quinn in her thoughts.

"Wanna do something after school", Darren asked with a smile, "We could go to my place"

"Okay", she tried to give her voice a nice sound. Darren didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't fair to be bitchy at him even if it was hard for Santana to control her feelings, "See you later then. Should we meet at the parking lot?"

"Okay, see you", he leaned down and kissed her quickly.

* * *

><p>When Santana turned around again, Quinn was gone and instead there were standing two guys near Brittany. Santana didn't really know those two, but from their body language, Santana was sure, they were looking for trouble.<p>

Of course, Brittany didn't see it. She walked towards them with a smile.

"Hey, can you help me?", she asked friendly, "I have math now but I totally forgot where the class room is"

The guys smirked mean. "Oh, is that so? Lucky for you, it's right here", one of them pointed at a door behind them.

Santana narrowed her eyebrows. The guys obviously tried to make a fool of Brittany. Behind that door was the janitor's closet.

"Are you sure?", Brittany asked confused, after she opened the door, "Because it looks different than usual"

The two boys burst out in laughter. "Such a smarty"

It happened only very rarely lately that someone was actually mean to her. People were laughing from time to time, but in general they didn't care if Brittany gave strange answers during class. They liked her. If something happened, of course Santana was always there for her, but mostly she had to do nothing. Brittany had always defended herself lately. So Santana didn't worry as she saw the two guys, even if she would prefer to run towards them and beat them up.

Brittany looked slightly to her side and surprising for Santana her body sank down and she lowered her head. She allowed that the both make fun of her without defending herself.

"Leave her alone Beagle Boys!", Santana now yelled at them. Even if Brittany hated her, she would never stop protecting her.

The two guys just laughed.

"Oh don't play innocent", one of them said, "As if you don't think she's stupid"

Santana made a fist and stormed towards them, but as she saw Brittany's face, she stopped and her heart ached. Brittany looked so hurt. Santana turned towards her.

"You know it's not true", she tried so say, but Brittany had already lowered her head, pressed her books closer to her body and ran away.

"Britt", Santana shouted after her, but she didn't turn around.

Santana lowered her shoulders and dragged herself in the classroom, completely forgotten the two guys who where still standing in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Santana?"<p>

She turned around and looked into the face of her boyfriend.

"Can we talk?", he asked shyly.

"About what?", she had a bad feeling. This question meant almost never anything good.

"Where were you yesterday? We wanted to meet after school at the parking lot, remember?", he seemed a little bit pissed.

Santana grimaced apologetically. "I forgot. Sorry"

"And you didn't answer your phone the whole day", he added.

"I..", she started, but didn't finish the sentence.

The truth was, she didn't answer the phone and she didn't come to the date, because she wasn't in the mood to see anybody. Except for Brittany of course, but that wouldn't happen.

"And it's not just that", Darren looked at his feet and then back in her eyes. "You're...distant lately. You seem sad, but I don't know why and you don't let me in"

"I'm not sad", she just answered, avoiding his eyes.

"See?", he sighed, "You're always pretending everything is fine, but it's not. I want to help you but I can't if you don't talk to me. In fact you're barely even talk to me about anything lately. It is because of the...you know...sex-thing?", he now whispered, "We can totally wait if you're not ready. I told you so"

Santana rolled her eyes and blushed slightly. "It has nothing to do with that"

"Then what is it?", his voice became louder, "You're completely trapped in your thoughts sometimes. You don't talk to me, you don't listen to me. I can't do this anymore"

"Look! If you wanna break up with me, break up with me", she flamed at him, felt backed into the corner.

He looked at her emotionless. "Yeah...maybe it's for the best", he finally said, turned around and walked away.

Santana didn't stop him, but her heart sank. Now she had also chased away Darren.

* * *

><p>When Santana got on the field, Quinn and Brittany were already there, warming up for the cheerleader training. Brittany spotted Santana and for a moment it looks like she wanted to wave with her hand, but then her face got a sad expression and for a moment she just stared at Santana.<p>

Santana stared back. She wanted to run towards her, pull her into her arms and never let go.

She missed the sleepovers, she missed the talks about everything and nothing, she missed Brittany's funny little stories why bananas are yellows and giraffe necks so long, she missed her smile, her smell, her hugs. She missed her.

She just couldn't stand it any longer. Tears crawling into her eyes and before anybody could see this, she turned around and ran towards the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Sanny?"<p>

The kind, warm voice of Brittany lead to another loud sob from Santana. She sat on the ground of a shower cubicle, her face covered with her hands.

"Are you crying?", she heard Brittany asked and a second later she could see her legs in front of her.

Santana raised her head slowly and looked at her.

"Oh Sanny", Brittany whispered, sat down next to her and pulled her into her lab.

Santana sobbed again and leaned her head against Brittany's shoulder. Her pleasant smell of strawberries and vanilla poured into her nose and Santana's hands clung to Brittany's uniform.

"I'm so sorry Britt. Please! I never wanted to hurt you. Please believe me. I don't think you're stupid. You know that, right?", she sobbed in despair, "Please don't be mad anymore. I miss you so much"

Santana didn't care about the fact, that she was crying in public. She made herself weak and vulnerable, but in this moment it didn't matter. She just wanted her best friend back.  
>"You miss me?", Brittany asked in a low voice.<p>

Santana nodded.

Brittany pulled her closer. "I miss you too"

For a moment nobody said anything and Santana's sobbing finally came to an end.

"It hurt so much hearing this words coming out of your mouth", Brittany broke the silence.

Santana raised her head and looked at her, regret written all over her face. "I know and I'm so sorry. You have to believe me. I didn't mean any of this. I was just so scared.."

Brittany frowned. "Why scared?"

Santana shook her head, but didn't say anything.

Brittany leaned her forehead against Santana's temple. "Why are you scared about anything? You're the most awesome and strong person in the world. You fight against two head taller guys even if they're in the majority."

Santana made a voice, half laughing half sobbing. "Yeah but losing you would hurt much more than get beaten up by some guys", she whispered.

Brittany looked here into the eyes. "You're scared to lose me?"

Santana cleared her throat and just nodded, a single tear went down her cheek.

"Honey", Brittany pulled her closer to her again, "You are so important to me. I never want to leave you"

They heard footsteps and looked up surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry", Quinn rambled and looked at them slightly confused. Santana still sat on Brittany's lab on a shower cubicle floor, now both with tears in her eyes must been a weird picture.

For a moment they just stared at each other.

"I'll tell the coach that you need a few more minutes", Quinn finally said with a smile and turned around.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Next chapter is on. I hope you'll enjoy**

**And thanks for the review Nina1982. Glad you like the story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Trinity<strong>

After cheerleader practice Santana had convinced Brittany to come with her. In fact, not much persuasion was needed. Brittany had immediately approved. Both were just happy to have each other again. On the way home Brittany didn't link pinkies with Santana as usual, but took her hand. Santana didn't bother.

Santana was so happy, that Brittany was finally at her home again. She thought about telling her, but she decided that she had shown enough feelings today in the shower cubicle. After all, she was still Santana badass Lopez.

"Mom I'm home", Santana yelled as she entered the house, still holding Brittany's hands, as if she was afraid of losing her again, "Brittz with me", she added with a bit of proud.

"Mom?", Santana asked, when she got no answer.

The two girls went in the kitchen. A note and money was lying on the table.

"We'll come home late. You can order some pizza", it said.

"Pizza again..", Santana grumbled and looked at Brittany, "My parents come home not until night at the moment. I eat almost only pizza", she explained and her eyes had a almost unnoticeable sad gleam.

"We could cook", Brittany suggested with a smile and opened the fridge, "Well...maybe we can't", she corrected herself after she saw, that it was nearly empty.

"We could make pancakes. The ingredients for that are always in the house", Santana looked at Brittany questioning.

"Sounds good", she agreed.

* * *

><p>"Britt can I asked you something", Santana asked shyly.<p>

"Sure", Brittany said and licked the half-finished dough off her finger.

Santana avoided her eyes and struck a egg against the bowl rim. "Why did you cancel your date with Darren?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "You liked him..."

"But you were mad at me? Why would you do that for me?", now Santana turned towards her and looked confused.

"Well...it wasn't that important for me..and I knew I couldn't be with you for a while, because I was so sad...but I didn't want you to be alone..", Brittany explained

Santana needed a moment to process these words. She didn't know what to say. "Brittany..that's..", she rambled.

"But...I was jealous..", Brittany interrupted her and giggled slightly.

"I'm sorry", Santana said truthfully, "But well you can have him now I think. He broke up with me", she added as she remembered what happened before the reunion with Brittany. She had almost forgotten about that.

Brittany's smile disappeared. "What? Why? When?", she took a step closer to Santana and looked at her empathetic.

"Today. I don't know. I guess..", she stopped. Somehow she couldn't tell the truth. The truth that while she was in this relationship, all she could think about was Brittany and Darren wasn't amused by that. She was too embarrassed, "Whatever", she shook her head slightly, "It's okay"

"Are you sure?", Brittany asked concerned.

"Yeah", Santana nodded, "I guess I wasn't that into him, anyways"

"Okay", Brittany seemed relieved and smiled, "But I didn't mean that I was jealous of you..."

"What do you mean?"

Brittany looked at her still smiling but a bit shy. "I was jealous of him. He could spend time with you...and he kissed you. I always wonder how it feels to kiss you, because your lips looks so soft...like a field of pillows."

Santana dropped the egg in her hand. She could feel instantly that her head glowed and her heart beat twice as fast. Her mouth became dry. _What was happening? Did Brittany just said that she wanted to kiss her?_

"What..no..wh...stop saying such bull crap", she rambled and stared at Brittany, still holding her hand in the air as if the egg were still in it.

Brittany giggled. "Sorry", she said with a grin, picked up the egg on the floor and continued to cook like nothing happened.

Santana needed a moment to regain her body function. She cleared her throat and then turned back to the pancakes, too.

"Field of pillows", she repeated and shook her head and both started to laugh.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school year went smoothly. Santana and Brittany were best friends again and somehow the fight had brought them even closer together.<p>

In addition, Santana had spoken with Darren. She hadn't told him the truth, why she was so distant, but at least she had apologized. Since they were friends.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn spent their free time now with the football players from time to time. A few of the guys were nice. Above all, Finn. He was a bit stupid and talked too much but overall he was okay.

Quinn had never mention again the strange situation in the shower cubicle. Santana knew, Quinn could have easily destroy Santana's bad girl reputation with this knowledge, but she didn't. Since that day, Santana thought different about Quinn and they were kind of friends now.

It was a weird friendship. They both liked each other and had a lot of fun together, but on the other hand they were still rivals. Santana wanted to be captain of the cheerleaders and Quinn knew that and she would do everything to prevent that.

But most of the time they didn't think about that and just enjoy their reputation. The Trinity. Brittany, Santana and Quinn, best cheerleaders, hottest girls at the school and best friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**So next chapter. There is a time jump again.**

**We're now at the last year of junior high ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"I'm so sad San", Brittany sobbed and lean her head against Santana's shoulder.

"I know sweetie", Santana whispered and pulled her closer to her.

Santana was always amazed how pure Brittany was. She was now nearly 15 but still could cry over little things. A dead rabbit on the road, the fact that the Disneyland trip her family had planned, now didn't work out, or, like now, the fact that they would lose their favorite spot in the woods.

But Santana was sad about it too. They were here since first grade. It was their special place. Even Quinn didn't know about it though she was their best friend.

And now the forester had sold this part of the woods to some business man who wanted to build a hotel. They had read it in the newspaper.

"Where are the unicorns suppose to live now?", Brittany asked desperately.

Santana stroke over her back. "I'm sure they'll find a place Britt. Don't worry. They are magic after all"

"Okay", Brittany seemed slightly relieved.

"And we'll find another place too", Santana added, "Or we just hang out in their stupid hotel and scare away the customers"

Brittany giggled. "That sounds fun"

"How do you think High School is different from Junior High? ", Brittany asked after a moment of silence.

Santana shrugged her shoulder. "I think there is not much difference. More parties and more freedom", she smirked, "And I heard they have a great cheerleader group there. Cherrys or something like that. We should totally try out"

"Oh that reminds me", suddenly Brittany jumped off her feet and grinned, "I'm working on something. You know..sometimes I just dance to the music and work on some corographie"

Santana frowned. "Really? Wanna show me?", and she added with a smile, "And it's choreography Britt"

"Oh I thought it's from Coro...the city in Venezuela, because you know they dance there", she shrugged her shoulders, "But of course, I'll show you", Brittany smiled, walked to the music player they always had with them and connected her iPod with it.

The music started to play and Brittany started to move.

Santana eyes widened from second to second. She just stared at Brittany. Her dance moves were great. Santana never noticed before that her best friend could dance like that. She swang her body perfectly to the music.

Suddenly Santana felt hot and a weird tingling went through her body. She couldn't stop staring at Brittany. Her eyes literally consumed her.

As the sing ended, Brittany stopped and looked at Santana.

Santana looked back, her eyes still wide open.

"I know, I have to work on some of the steps", Brittany said a little insecure after Santana stayed silent.

"No..", Santana's voice was husky. She cleared her throat, "No it was...sexy"

Brittany giggled, jumped towards Santana and threw herself on her neck. Santana fell backwards and Brittany now lay on top of her, which weren't helping at all to cool her down.

"Thanks Sanny", Brittany whispered and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Santana blushed and pushed Brittany off of her gently and sat up again. "Yeah..yeah..you should stay on the ball. Maybe take dance lessons or something. You have real potential", she tried to be factual.

Brittany nodded. "I'll talk to my mom. Maybe she'll allow me to"

"I'm sure she will", Santana had a very high opinion of Britt's mother.

* * *

><p>"Britt", Santana interrupted the silence after a while, "There is something I work on too"<p>

Brittany looked excited. "What is it?"

"It's not a big deal" _It was!_

"I sing somethings..just for fun", she explained, "but I think it's not that bad"

In fact she had never told anybody about that. She really enjoyed singing but she was ashamed to show somebody. She only practiced when she was at home alone.

Brittany's eyes widen. "Can you sing something? Please! I wanna hear something"

"I don't now", Santana mumbled, suddenly becoming cold feet, "I don't know what song"

"Anyone. It doesn't matter. Just sing the first song that comes into your mind"

Santana sighed and looked at Brittany. Her warm, blue eyes looked back at her full with excitement. Eyes which made her feel safe and secure.

"Okay, I think I have one", Santana said and Brittany clapped with her hands in excitement.

Santana draw a deep breath and started to sing

_You've been so kind and generous_  
><em>I don't know how you keep on giving<em>  
><em>For your kindness, I'm in debt to you<em>  
><em>For your selflessness, my admiration<em>  
><em>For everything you've done, you know I'm bound<em>  
><em>I'm bound to thank you for it<em>

_La-La-La-La-La..._  
><em>Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey...<em>

_You've been so kind and generous_  
><em>I don't know how you keep on giving<em>  
><em>For your kindness I'm in debt to you<em>  
><em>And I never could have come this far without you<em>  
><em>For everything you've done, you know I'm bound<em>  
><em>I'm bound to thank you for it<em>

_La-La-La-La-La..._

_Oh, I want to thank you for so many gifts you gave_  
><em>The love and tenderness<em>  
><em>I wanna thank you<em>  
><em>I want to thank you for your generosity<em>  
><em>The love and the honesty that you gave me<em>  
><em>I want to thank you, show my gratitude<em>  
><em>My love and my respect for you<em>  
><em>I wanna thank you<em>

_Oh, I want to thank you, thank you_  
><em>Thank you, thank you, thank you<em>  
><em>Thank you..<em>

"San...", Brittany's voice broke, "It was beautiful"

Brittany stood up and pulled her into her arms. "Thank you", she whispered.

Santana pulled her away gently so she could look into her eyes. "I meant it"

"I know", Brittany eyes filled with tears, "I could feel it"

For a moment they just stood there and looked each other in the eyes. Santana felt a pleasant warmth diffuse in her belly. She glance at Brittany's lips, which smiled widely at her and before she could think about it, she lean forward and pressed her lips on Brittany's softly.

As their lips touched it felt like her heart stopped for a moment and then beat like crazy. She stroked Brittany's lips with hers and pulled her body closer to her.

But when she realized that Brittany didn't kiss her back, panic overpowered her. _What was she doing? She couldn't just kiss her best friend! Brittany must think she is a total freak_

A cold shiver ran down her spine and her stomach tightened. She pushed Brittany away, turned around and ran away. Too afraid to see how Brittany would react.

* * *

><p><strong>The song Santana sang is "kind and generous" - Natalie Merchant<strong>

**.com/watch?v=rdG618TMc5E**

**For those who want to hear it :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter is on.**

**A little warning. This chapter contains violent. A bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Santana lay on her bed and heard her phone ringing. She didn't need to look at the display to know it was Brittany. She had called her like a thousand times since Santana ran away after their kiss without saying a word. Well, it wasn't really _their _kiss. It was more Santana's kiss with no reaction from Brittany.

Santana finally took the phone and chose the 'decline' button just like the last times. She didn't want to talk to her. She couldn't. She was to ashamed.

She was too afraid of what Brittany would say. Santana herself was not aware of what she was thinking as she decided to kiss Brittany. In that moment it just felt right somehow. But it wasn't right. She couldn't just kiss her best friend like that. She knew that.

But hearing it from Brittany, that it wasn't right, that she couldn't do that, would kill her.

* * *

><p>As Santana entered the school on the next day, her stomach ached. She knew she would meet Brittany and she had no idea what to say.<p>

She went to her locker and had to realize that Brittany was waiting there already.

"Hey", she whispered softly.

Santana didn't dare to look into her eyes. "Hi", she mumbled to her feet, turned to the looker and opened it.

"Are you mad at me?", Brittany asked with a sad voice.

Before Santana could do or say anything, Quinn arrived. "Hey guys"

The two greeted back and a awkward silence followed.

Quinn frowned. "Did something happen?"

"Santana doesn't talk to me", Brittany whined and Santana could fell the gaze of both girls on her.

She panicked. She didn't know what to do, so she just ignored them and walked to the class room.

"What's wrong with you?", Quinn ran after her.

"Nothing", Santana answered briefly without stopping.

"Oh yeah sure", Quinn mumbled ironically, "Everything as always"

"Mhm", Santana just made.

Quinn sighed. "Whatever. Just fix it until tonight. I don't want you two ruin the party for me"

Santana had totally forgotten about that. Tonight was this big party at a friend of Finn. Noah Puckerman. He was already in High School and that meant the party was a high school party with lots of alcohol and older guys.

Santana was looking forward to that since days, but know she panicked by the thought of it. She couldn't ignore Brittany the whole evening. She would have to talk to her. But what should she say? She could say, she fell and landed on Brittany's lips. She might believe that. Sounded like a plan!

"Don't worry. It'll be fine", she mumbled in Quinn's direction and entered the class room.

* * *

><p>"Hey hot stuff", a guy greeted Santana, after he had opened the door for her.<p>

She raised a eyebrow. She liked what she saw. He was tall, ripped and had a Mohawk, which was totally badass.

"I'm Puck", he introduced himself, took a step aside and let her in, "Welcome to my home"

"Noah Puckermann? Finn's friend?", Santana asked.

"Oh you're from Finn? Then you're a junior highler?", Santana nodded, "Never thought they have such nice girls at junior high"

Santana smirked. "Well I guess I'm an exception", she flirted back, "Santana by the way"

"Well, welcome to the party, Santana. Alcohol is in the kitchen and if you're looking for some fun I'm here for you"

"Good to know", she winked and walked away with a swing of her hips.

She wasn't new in the flirting business. She hadn't had a real boyfriend since Darren, but a lot of flirts and flings. But she never got over Second base with anyone. She just didn't feel ready for that.

As she entered the living room, she let her eyes wander through the crowd. There were a lot of people she didn't know. A few football player from the team from her school. Finn, who was flirting with Quinn as usual. The Asian guy Mike. Brittany! Santana froze instantly. Brittany was looking at her and the first time since yesterday their eyes met.

For a moment they looked at each other. Brittany's eyes seemed blank. Santana swallowed and looked away. She wasn't ready to face her right now.

* * *

><p>She went in the kitchen. Puck was there with two other guys.<p>

"Santana", he cheered as she entered.

He somehow managed to get a lot more drunk in the last ten minutes.

"Have a shot", he handed her a glass with a clear liquid. Probably vodka.

Santana didn't care. She just needed some alcohol to survive the evening.

* * *

><p>"Brittany is gone", Santana sobbed tearless, "She don't like me and she is gone"<p>

Santana was sitting next to Quinn on a couch. She had spent most of the evening in the kitchen and as she came back in the living room, she couldn't find Brittany anymore.

"She is not gone", Quinn looked at her confused, "I saw her a few minutes ago. She talked to some football player. Matt or something"

Santana shook her head. "No she is gone because she hates me and she likes you more, because you're nice...sooo", she spread her arms, "nice"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "God, what's wrong with you? You're really weird when you're drunk", she said with a grimace.

"See!", Santana whined, "You don't like me either"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I like you Santana"

"Really?", she asked with big eyes and before Quinn could answer, she stood up, "I'll search Brittany", and she walked away.

* * *

><p>"BrittBritt", Santana yelled and whistled as if she was looking for her dog.<p>

She was now on the first floor of the house because she hadn't found Brittany on the ground floor. There was nobody here, because the party was just downstairs, but Santana was sure Brittany had to be somewhere.

She tottered down the hallway and opened every door. She had already found a girl puking on the toilet. And a couple in the nursery making out.

She arrived the last door in the hallway and opened it.

"Britt?", she asked when the door was half open. And as it was fully open she added a low "oh!"

Brittany laid on a bed and on top of her a big guy. Santana didn't really know him. They were kissing and the guy's hand was underneath Brittany's shirt.

"Sorry", Santana mumbled and was about to close the door again. But as she met Brittany's eyes she stopped.

Brittany was scared. Her eyes weren't filled with pleasure, they were filled with fear.

Santana looked closer at the scenario. The guy sat on her legs, so she couldn't move them. With her hand which wasn't touching her breast, he hold her arm tight. And his kiss was hard, probably to shut her up. He forced himself on her!

The alcohol in Santana's blood had suddenly disappeared. Hatred welled up inside her and she just saw red.

She stormed towards the guy, grabbed his shirt, pulled him off Brittany and tossed him against the nightstand. She made a fist and started to punch in his face.

After a moment of surprise he started to fight back. He grabbed her fist, turned her arm on her back and pushed her away. She fell and her temple bumped against the edge of the bed.

She didn't even care. She stood up again, turned around and plunged her knee in his stomach.

He lurched and fell backwards, his head against the nightstand. Santana grabbed his hem and started to punch his face again.

"Sanny?", it was only a whisper, but Santana stopped instantly and turned around.

Brittany looked at her. Tears streamed down her face and there was still panic in her eyes.

Santana let go of the guy and went to Brittany.

"I'm sorry sweetie", she whispered and pulled Brittany into her arms, "It's okay. I'm here. He won't hurt you anymore"

Brittany didn't say anything but she clung her fingers into Santana.

Santana lifted her up and carried her out of the room. As she reached the door, she turned around and looked to the guy. He was bleeding and looked defeated.

"If I'll ever see you again, I'll kill you", Santana's voice was just a whisper, but she knew that he understood every single word.

Then she turned around and carried Brittany downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! What happened?", Quinn asked, as Santana ran into her on her way outside.<p>

"You're bleeding Santana", she added concerned with a look on her forehead.

"I'm fine. I'll bring her home", she nodded down on Brittany in her arms.

"What happened?", Quinn asked again.

Santana shook her head. "This Matt guy...he tried to..", she paused, "He wanted to...", she couldn't say it out loud, but there was no need to. Quinn understood.

"Oh my god", she yelled, pressed her hand on her mouth and looked down on Brittany, "Is she okay?"

Santana looked also down. Brittany's eyes were closed. "I guess...i hope"

"Can you take care of the scum? Call the police or something...He is laying in the bedroom upstairs", Santana asked and looked back at Quinn, "I just want to bring her home"

"Yeah..sure", Quinn nodded still in shock.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you're not mad at me anymore", Brittany whispered scarcely audible, as Santana left the party.<p>

Santana looked down at her, who was still in her arms. "What?", she asked confused.

"I'm sorry that I didn't kiss you back. You were mad at me because of that right? I wanted to kiss you, really, I was just so surprised at first", she explained still in a low voice.

"Britt..", Santana could feel tears crawling up in her eyes, "Don't worry about that right now okay?", she said softly, "I was never mad at you, I promise"

"Okay", Brittany seemed relived.

"San? Can you bring me home?", she asked weakly after a while and closed her eyes again.

"Yeah", Santana pulled her closer, "I'll bring you home"


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next Chapter. I hope it's okay. I hadn't planned that Brittany gets any deeper, psychological damage. I hope this is not totally unrealistic for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Santana had no idea how she managed to carry Brittany all the way home. Maybe it was the adrenalin, which was still flooding through her veins. But now she stand in front of the Pierce-House.

She was relieved as she saw that there was still light inside. So her parents weren't sleeping yet. She rang the bell and waited.

After a while the door opened and a confused Julia looked at her. As she saw her daughter in Santana's arms and the blood on Santana's face and hand, her eyes widen.

"Oh my god, what happened?", she whispered scared.

Santana swallowed. "I'll bring her into bed and then I'll explain you, okay?"

Julia nodded silently and Santana gave her a grateful look.

She carried Brittany upstairs into her room and lay her on the bed. She looked so little in this moment.

Brittany opened her eyes. "Thank you", she whispered.

Santana crouched down next to the bed. "Are you okay? Do you need something? Want to change into your pyjamas?"

"It's okay. I can do that"

Santana nodded. "Listen, I have to speak with your parents for a moment. But I'll be back as soon as possible."

"You'll stay over night?", Brittany asked hopefully.

Santana smiled slightly and stroke over Brittany's cheek. "Of course"

* * *

><p>Santana went back downstairs into the living room. Mr and Mrs Pierce were siting there, waiting for her. Her heart beat fast.<p>

"Um..", Santana started. She didn't know how to bring this kind of information to her parents.

"Did somebody...assault her?", Julia helped her. Her voice was trembling.

Santana nodded slowly, but she couldn't look into Julia's eyes.

"Oh my god", Julia sobbed loudly.

"But it didn't happen much", Santana hastened to say, "I was there in time and..", she paused and hid her bloody hand behind her back, "..stopped him"

Santana raised her head again and looked at Brittany's parents. Julia had tears in her eyes and shook her head repeatedly. Dave, Brittany's father, just sat there.

As much as Santana loved Julia, she never really liked Dave. He was always so calm and distant. He barely ever talked. At least not when Santana was around.

All the more she was surprised when he suddenly opened his mouth and faced her directly. "Who was it?"

"A guy named Matt. I don't know him. But I told a friend to call the police as I left the party", she tried to give a satisfactory reply.

Dave looked at her for a moment. His eyes wandered from her wound on her temple to her hand who was still hidden behind her back. Then he stood up and went to her without saying a word.

He planted himself in front of Santana and looked down at her. He was huge.

Santana was nervous. Did she do something wrong? Was he mad?

Suddenly he grabbed Santana and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you Santana", he said in a low voice and she could hear that he was fighting with tears, "Thank you so much for saving my little girl"

After a while, Dave let off of her and an awkward silence occurred. She was moved from what just happened but she didn't know what to say. And Dave seemed to feel the same.

She was happy as Julia interrupted the silence. "We should check on your wounds. The one on your forehead looks deep", she smiled slightly, "I'm just a midwifery but I think I can at least take a look at it"

"Can we do that tomorrow?", Santana asked shyly, "I promised her that I'll come back as soon as possible"

Julia looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Fine", she finally said.

* * *

><p>As Santana came back in Brittany's room, she still lay in her bed in street cloth and shoes.<p>

Santana went towards her. "Hey Britt. You need to change your cloth and wash you teeth and stuff"

Brittany opened her eyes slowly and nodded.

"Change into your pyjama and I'll bring you your toothbrush", Santana suggested and as Brittany nodded again, Santana left and went to the bathroom.

She looked into the mirror and startled. Her face looked worse then she thought. There was blood all over her right part of the face.

She took a washcloth and tried to remove the blood as good as possible. It didn't come any new blood out of her wound, so she decided that it'll be okay. She also cleaned her hand. It was slightly blue and swollen. And now as her body calm down, she realized that it hurt badly.

"Sanny?", she could hear a small voice.

"Britt? Come in", Brittany opened the door and slid into the room.

Santana smiled relieved as she saw that Brittany finally had her pyjamas on. "Sorry. It took a little longer", Santana grabbed Brittany's toothbrush and put toothpaste on it, "Here we go"

Brittany smiled and put the brush into her mouth.

* * *

><p>After they finished the bath routine, they went straight into bed without talking lot. Santana laid on her back and Brittany snuggled from the side, her head laid on Santana's shoulder.<p>

"Are you okay?", Santana was afraid to ask that, but she had to.

Brittany snuggled closer to Santana and buried her face in Santana's neck. "Yeah", she said after a while, "I was so scared that he wouldn't stop", she paused for a moment and Santana's heart ached, "but I'm okay now", Brittany added

"Really?", Santana asked

She could feel that Brittany nodded. "Really"

But it didn't change the fact that Santana wasn't okay. She just couldn't stop thinking about what would had happened if she wouldn't had been there in time. This thoughts made her sick.

After a while she could hear that Brittany's breathing was calmer and regular. She must have fallen a sleep. Maybe she was okay for real.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up because of the pain in her hand. She needed a moment to remember the last night, but as she did, she raised her body quickly and turned her head around.<p>

Brittany was still sleeping and she seemed calm. Santana sighed relieved.

She looked at her hand. It was swollen and blue and hurt like hell. So did her head. The only satisfaction she had was, that his face looked probably the same as her hand..

Santana turned around again and looked at Brittany. The sun was shining on her face and she looked so peaceful. So innocent.

Santana swallowed. Why would that Matt guy doing this to her? How could anyone do any hurt to her?

Anger boiled up in her again. But not only because of him.. If she was honest to herself, Santana felt guilty. If she weren't so stupid, if she weren't such a coward, Brittany had been with her at the party and the whole thing wouldn't had happened.

She realized she had tears in her eyes, as one of them dropped down on Brittany's bare shoulder. She quickly moved away but it was too late.

Brittany muttered sleepy, opened her eyes and looked at Santana with a smile. But as she saw Santana's tears, her smile disappeared.

"Why are you crying? Are you sad?"

"Yeah..I mean no", Santana wiped the tears away, "I'm just so mad at him", she admitted with a low voice. She was afraid that bringing this topic up again would make things worse.

Brittany shook her head. "Don't think about him anymore", she smiled and sat up, so she could face Santana, "I'm fine. Really"

Santana didn't seem to be convinced.

"San", Brittany started again and crawled closer, so their faces were directly toward. "We were talking and he was okay but pretty drunk. And suddenly he took my hand and stroke it and tried to kiss me. But I didn't want to, because", she paused and for a second her eyes flickered, "..I just didn't want to. And then he got upset and pushed me on the bed. But after one or two minutes you came and saved me..so nothing really happened and I'm okay"

"But he kissed you", Santana started again. She had to make sure, Britt was really okay.

"Yeah", Brittany answered in a low voice, "That was not nice"

For a moment nobody said a word. Suddenly Brittany smiled slightly.

She moved her face closer to Santana and her eyes looked down at Santana's lips.

"Britt?", Santana asked half panicked half excited. Her heart suddenly raced. Was she about to kiss her?

"I don't want him to be the last person I kissed", she mumbled and closed the space between them.

As their lips finally met, Santana couldn't suppress a soft sigh. Brittany smirked against Santana's lips. Brittany's hand went to Santana's neck and pulled her closer.

Brittany's tongue stroke softly over Santana's upper lip and asked for access. Santana opened her mouth instantly and their tongues started to play with each other. Santana moaned slightly.

It seemed like forever when they finally ended the kiss and gasped for air. Brittany searched for Santana's eyes, but Santana just stared into nowhere, her mouth still half open.

"Now you're on my lips again", Brittany said softly and stoop up.

She went to the door and turned around again, "I'm hungry. Let's have breakfast"

Santana nodded slightly but she didn't move. She just stared at the door where her best friend just left. _What just happened?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Sorry it took a little bit longer. University started again and I have less time, but I hope I will be able to update a least once ****a week.**

**This chapter isn't that good. I'm sorry. But I wanted one that deals with the aftermath. there won't be any more consequences though.**

**Well in the next one we'll be in mckinley high finally and meet all the other guys ^^**

**Carol Guimm: Tnaks for your review :) English is not my native language, too :D So sometimes it's hard for me to write and it take my a bit longer. But I try my best :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

The ringing of her phone brought Santana back to reality. She grabbed it and look at the display. It was Quinn.

"Um", she answered the phone, still half in trance.

"Santana?", Quinn asked confused, "Are you alright?"

Santana cleared her throat and tried to focus. "Yeah sure. What's up?"

"I was just concerned about Brittany. Is she okay?", Santana could hear that Quinn was really worried.

"She is fine I think. I mean, she seems fine.", Santana explained.

"Okay, good", Quinn paused for a moment, "Matt is in the hospital. You broke his nose and half of one tooth is missing", Santana couldn't tell if Quinn was shocked or amused about that. Probably both.

"Sounds good", Santana said with a cold voice.

"Yeah..um..listen..", Quinn started.

"Speak clear Q!", Santana grumbled, because of Quinn's stutter.

"I called the police, but because of the injuries he took him into the hospital and I don't know what happened next, but I think B has to talk to the police", she explained, "Do you think she can handle that?"

Santana bit on her lip. She didn't want to do that to Brittany. Even if she was okay about what happened, she would dying of nervousness, if she had to talk to the police.

"Don't you think I can talk to them? I saw everything. I don't want Brittany have to deal with that crap"

"I thought about that but...if she won't say anything than it's your testimony against his and if he'll lie, you could get into trouble. You put him into the hospital after all", Quinn sounded concerned.

"San? What are you doing? Are you coming?", Santana could hear Brittany's voice from downstairs.

"Fuck. Quinn, I gotta go. Don't worry. I'll handle that. Bye"

As Santana ended the call, she saw another message on her display. There was a text from Noah. He send it early in the morning. Santana opened it.

"Hey hot stuff. I heard about your friend. I'm really sorry I invited that jackass, but you did a great job with his face. Nice! I hope everything is okay. -Puck"

Santana smiled. She stood up from the bed and on the way downstairs she answered.

"Hey Noah, everything's fine, don't worry. But you'll have to make that up to me ;) - Santana"

* * *

><p>As Santana entered the kitchen and looked into Brittany's smiling face, the memory of what happened a few minutes ago came back and instantly her stomach started to feel weird.<p>

"Um sorry, Quinn called", Santana stumbled and sat down towards Brittany.

Brittany didn't seem to bother. She just smiled and took one of the waffles her mum made.

Santana looked at her, not sure if she should first talk about Matt or the kiss or nothing at all.

"What's wrong?", Brittany asked after a while, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Sure", Santana said quickly and lifted one of the waffles on her dish.

"Um..Britt?", she said after a while, still didn't touched her food.

Brittany looked up. "Yes?"

"You...we..can't do that", she stumbled.

Brittany frowned. "What? Breakfast? Is it because it's sweet?"

Now Santana frowned too. "What?.. No. I mean. We can't kiss", she lowered her voice when she said the last word.

"Why?", Brittany's smile disappeared and suddenly she looked afraid, "Are you mad at me again? I..I..just … I mean...you.."

"No, no", Santana interrupted her and squeezed her hand in order to calm her down, "I'm not mad. I promise"

Brittany seemed relieved. "Why?", she asked again, "It feels good. I like it"

The weird feeling in Santana's stomach came back and she blushed slightly. But then she shook her head. "We just can't, okay?", she said a bit more serious, "Friends don't do that"

"Oh", Brittany made and looked at her waffle, "Okay"

Santana swallowed. Brittany looked sad and she didn't like to make her sad. And somehow Santana was sad too. But she was right. She couldn't kiss. That's not what friends do.

Santana observed Brittany for a while. She poked with her fork in her waffle and had stopped eating or smiling. It was impossible for Santana to talk about Matt now. She would deal with it by herself. Brittany hadn't have to know.

"Hey listen", she said with a cheering voice, "What about you eat your waffle and then we go back in your room and I sing something for you?", Santana suggested. The last time Brittany really enjoyed her singing. And it worked. Brittany's smile came back instantly and she nodded happily.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, when Santana left the Pierce-House, she went to the police. Happily everything went well. Matt hadn't lied. The policeman who had talked to him, told Santana, that Matt was very afraid for some reasons.<p>

"He looked at me with his broken nose and said something like", the policeman imitated Matt's voice, "I tell you everything but please tell this girl I was honest", he raised a eyebrow, "I guess 'this girl' is you?"

Santana smiled to herself. "I guess so too", she bit on her lip, "I just saw him there and freaked out. I had to protect my friend."

"One lucky friend", the man said with a smile, but then he got serious, "but next time try to keep the violence out. Your name is known here and a synonym for trouble. Some guys here have prejudices against your family"

Santana frowned. "My name?"

The man nodded. "Lopez. The bad guys", he smirked, "When your brother was your age he sat here almost every week. And your uncle.."

"..is in prison. Yeah I know that", Santana interrupted him. She wasn't sure, why they were having this conversation, but she didn't like it. Her family wasn't bad, only misunderstood.

"I'm sorry. All I wanted to say is, stay out of trouble, okay?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah sure"


	16. Chapter 16

**So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Finally High School<strong>

Santana walked through the big entrance. Right behind her were Quinn and Brittany. They stopped for a moment and looked around. There were the guys in their sports team uniform, there were the girls in their cheerleaders uniform. There were the group of losers, who looked around afraid. Everything was like Santana had expected it. It was their first day at High School. Finally!

Their first goal was the blackboard. They wanted to sign up for the cheerleader team. Cheerios. It was quiet popular and won a lot of prices. And of course they wanted to be a part of it.

There were several club-lists at the blackboard. Even more at in Junior High. Santana took a quick look over them. Most of them weren't interesting, but one caught her eyes. Glee Club.

Santana looked at the list. There was one name on it. Rachel Berry. Next to the name was a star sticker. Santana frowned. This Berry must be a weird person.

She shook her head slightly and turned back to the Cheerios-list. There were already a lot of names, but it didn't mean that all of them would get into the club. Santana had heard that it was really hard to get into it and that the coach should be really mean. But if you managed to get into the club you would be on the top of the school's popularity list.

"So, what are we waiting for?", Quinn asked, took the pen and wrote her one's, Santana's and Brittany's name down.

"Audition is the day after tomorrow. It shouldn't be that hard to get into the club. We were the top three of the cheerleader at junior high after all", Quinn said optimistic.

Brittany nodded. "We're awesome"

"You know it", Santana smirked.

"What's your first class?", Quinn asked and looked at the piece of paper in her hand.

Santana grabbed her schedule out of her bag. "Math"

"Math", Brittany echoed with a big smile on her face and exchanged high-fives with Santana.

Quinn grumbled. "That's not fair. You're always in the same courses", she crumpled up her schedule and put it back into her pocket, "I have English. See ya"

And with those words she walked away.

"Let's look for our class room. I have no idea where it is", Santana suggested.

"First floor. End of the hallway. Right side", Brittany said without hesitation.

Santana looked at her confused. "That's the location of our math class in Junior high Britt"

"No, I know but maybe it's the same", Brittany explained with a serious face.

Santana smiled to herself. Sometimes her best friend was really adorable.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you go into this singing club?", Brittany asked while they were looking for the room, "You love to sing. You were thinking about it right? I saw you glancing at the list"<p>

Santana froze and looked around frightened. "Don't say that", she whispered, while making sure nobody heard her, "Glee club is the lamest thing ever. I would be at the bottom of the school instantly", she explained still in a low voice.

Brittany frowned. Santana knew, that she didn't understand that. But she also knew, that Brittany did understand, that Santana didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay", she simply said.

"Look who's there", they heard a voice behind them.

Santana smirked. She recognized the voice. "Hey Noah", she said and turned around.

"Hey hot stuff", Noah grinned.

Brittany looked confused and touched Santana's arm. Then she shook her head.

Santana ignored her. She had no idea what that was about anyways.

"So you two a finally in high School", Puck continued, "I can show you the hotspots. I know everything about this school. I mean every interesting thing"

Santana smiled. "Good to know. Actually you can really help us. We're looking for our class room", she showed him her schedule.

"Yeah that's in the first floor at the end of the hallway on the right side", he explained.

A huge smile appeared on Brittany's face and she looked at Santana triumphantly.

"Just follow me. I have to go there too", Noah added, "Kind of missed too much of the class last year. Actually I was never there", he added with a proud smile.

As they reached the room Noah turned around. "Here we are. Oh by the way. I'll throw a school-year-start-party tonight and you're invited. That Quinn-girl too. And", he paused for a moment and looked a little bit insecure, "No Matts or other d-bags. I promise!"

* * *

><p>The party was a smaller one then last time. Maybe Puck felt really guilty about what happened last time and invited fewer people to keep the overview. Nevertheless Santana swore to herself to never let Brittany out of her eyes. She wouldn't let something like that happened to her again.<p>

Santana looked around. There were Quinn, Brittany, Finn, Mike, Puck, of course, a few boys from the football team and a few girls probably from the Cheerios.

After a while, they were all already a little bit tipsy, someone hold a bottle into the air and yelled "Spin the bottle! Spin the bottle"

Santana rolled her eyes, but for her surprise, Brittany clapped into her hands exited.

"Are you sure you want to play?", Santana asked concerned. She was still worried. Being on Puck's party, kissing some unknown guy. That all could bring back the memories of last time.

But Brittany nodded. "It'll be fun!", she said and smiled.

Santana sighed. At every party they played that stupid game. She didn't see what was so great about it, but Santana didn't want to be a spoilsport, so she sat down next to Brittany. Brittany smiled and grabbed the bottle.

Suddenly Santana's heart began to flatter. She had no idea why, but the fact that there was a small possibility that the bottle could stop in front of her, made her nervous. The memory of the kiss they shared the day after the last party came back into her mind and she stared at the bottle. It seemed like forever until the bottle finally became slower. It passed Santana and she couldn't help but feel disappointed. The bottle was now to slow to make it another whole round back to her. It stopped in front of Mike. Brittany squeaked.

Santana knew that Brittany liked Mike. Not in a romantic way, more in a friend way. But Mike looked a little bit too excited after Santana's fancy.

It was a short kiss and Brittany was the one who ended it.

Santana looked at Brittany to make sure, she was alright, but Brittany just smiled.

"Your turn San!", she grinned.

The bottle spun, stopped and pointed at Noah. He smirked. Santana smirked too. Of all the guys, she wanted the bottle to hit him the most.

He leaned forward, his hand went to her neck and pulled her closer.

"Ready to get your world rocked?", he asked.

Santana rolled her eyes and closed the distance between them.

It was fun to kiss him. He was a good kisser. She even allowed him to enter her mouth with his tongue. After a while they separated again and smiled.

Noah licked his lips and whispered "We should do this again soon Lopez", before he went back to his place.

Santana could feel that Brittany was looking at her, but as she looked back, Brittany lowered her head and acted like she was concentrated on the game.

Santana frowned slightly, but soon her thoughts were back on the bottle too.

* * *

><p>There were a few other kisses. Most of the people Santana didn't know.<p>

Quinn had to kiss Finn. He looked like he came before their lips even met. Santana felt really sorry for Quinn.

Mike had to kiss another football player. It was just a peck, because they were afraid of really kissing each other. And even for the peck they needed a eternity for preparation.

Then it was Brittany's turned again. She shoved the bottle and it started to rotate.

Santana couldn't do anything about it, that her heart started to beat faster again. She didn't want that the bottle stopped, pointed at her, but she wanted it. And her heart stopped for a moment, as the bottle did it.

"Oh yeah, hot!", Puck yelled and grinned.

Santana smirked and made a cool face but in the inside she was nervous. She turned to Brittany and looked at her. Brittany looked back insecure.

Santana questioned wordless if she was okay. Brittany nodded slightly and Santana leaned forward an pressed her lips on hers. She could here the guys cheer, but when Brittany sucked softly on her bottom lip, she lost focused of what happened around her.

It was Brittany again who ended the kiss. Santana opened her eyes, but didn't move away, still trapped in some kind of trance.

It was the voice of Puck which brought her back. "That was so hot!"

Santana blushed slightly. "Yeah you can think about that when you'll have fun with your hand tonight, squirrel head", she shot at him to outplay her embarrassment.

And as Puck opened his mouth she added "Dream on", because she knew he wanted to make some filthy comment about having fun with something else than his hand.

Puck smirked and let it go.

* * *

><p>The game went on but Brittany seemed to be lost in thoughts.<p>

"You alright?", Santana asked.

Brittany looked up to her and smiled slightly. But Santana could see that something was on her mind.

"Yeah..it's just...you know...you said, we can't kiss...", Brittany whispered and Santana could hear that she was very confused.

Santana laughed relieved. The way Brittany looked at her was too cute. Her eyes were full of confusion and excitement at the same time. Santana leaned towards Britt's ear and whispered huskily. "Okay, new rule. When we're at a party and we play spin the bottle, we can kiss"

She turned up again and looked back into these blue eyes in front of her. It was probably the alcohol, which let her do the next thing, but her heart began to rush, as the bent over a second time and added. "Or when we're alone and at home"


	17. Chapter 17

**First of all: sorry that it took my like forever to update, but I have so much work to do at the moment, that I can't write often. And then, as said before, my mother tongue isn't english so it took me even longer to write a new chapter.  
><strong>

**But anyway. Here it is now.**

**And i decided to be not completely canon in the future. I'll take a few thinks from the storyline from glee but it may happen that I change things here and there, because just rewrite what happend in Glee is maybe a little boring ;)**

**So have fun with the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"San?"

"Yes?"

Brittany stopped and looked at her. They were at the way home from Puck's party.

Her eyes had an insecure expression. "Um...can I kiss you?"

Santana's eyes widen and her heart began to speed up. "What?"

"I know you said only when we're at home", Brittany hasten to say, "but I have to sleep at my place today and so are you...because of the stupid no-sleepovers on school-day rule..so we won't be at home together and I really want to kiss you", her eyes went down to Santana's lips.

Santana swallowed. "Um Britt...I...I", she stumbled. Now as she weren't that tipsy anymore, she felt embarrassed about the new kiss-rules she made at the party. A part of her wanted to take this rules back but there was this other part which didn't want to.

Because, what was wrong about kissing Brittany? The guys found it hot and they could practice kissing. It's not as if it would mean something, right?

And the way Brittany looked at her in this moment, with her darken, blue eyes filled with lust, made Santana want to kiss Brittany too.

She swallowed one more time. "Yeah...I guess", she whispered huskily and as soon as the words were out, Brittany leaned down and closed Santana's lips with her owns.

The kiss was different from the one they had at the party. The kiss now was more passionate, more demanding. Brittany pulled Santana closer to herself, while her tongue was asking for entrance. Santana opened her mouth immediately and as they tongues met, a small moan escaped from her. Brittany smirked into the kiss and her hand stroke softly Santana's side, touching slightly the bare skin between her shirt and her jeans.

Santana got goosebumps and a shiver ran down her spine. The kiss felt so good and she wanted so much more of it.

Why was this happening? She never felt anything like that with any of those guys she had kissed. It made her nervous. She felt weak. It made her afraid.

Santana ended the kiss, opened her eyes again and looked into the blue ones of Brittany.

"San. I have to say something to you...", Brittany started so say in a low voice while looking deeply into her eyes.

The looked made Santana nervous. Everything was way too intense. Too emotional. Brittany had such a warmth in her eyes that Santana had the feeling she was melting from the inside. She couldn't handle that. She broke the eye contact and looked at her feet.

"What do you have to say to me?", she asked with a trembling voice.

Brittany kept quiet for a moment. "I totally think that Noah likes you", she finally said but somehow her voice had a sad undertone.

Santana raised her head, surprised about what Brittany just said and looked at her.

Her eyes were still warm but there was something else in it, but Santana couldn't tell what it was.

"You like him too right?", Brittany asked and started to walk again, linking pinkies.

"Um..", Santana just made. She was still confused about the sudden situational change, "Yeah he is nice"

"And you liked kissing him, right?", Brittany continued to ask.

"Yes", Santana said honestly. She did like it. She just didn't fell the same, she felt with Brittany a few minutes ago.

"Cool", Brittany simply stated.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the point where their ways separated they stopped.

"Well then, get home safely", Santana said in a weird voice.

"Yeah, you too", Brittany looked at her and for a moment they just looked in each others eyes.

"Um...", Santana started to stumble, "Text me when you're at home, okay?"

Brittany nodded with a smile and pulled Santana into her arms. "See you tomorrow"

Then she interrupted the embrace, turned around and walked away.

Santana watched her and her stomach started to feel weird again. But this time, it wasn't a good feeling.

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?", Brittany looked at Santana with concerned eyes.<p>

"No", Santana lied and tried to hide her shaky hands.

"You don't have to be nervous", Brittany said with a warm voice, "You're awesome. And if that NewYear woman doesn't see that she must be blind"

Santana smiled slightly "Thanks Britt. It's just really important for me to get into the team", she answered honestly.

"I know", Brittany nodded, "But it'll be fine. We just do the choreography we learned at junior high with Quinn. It will totally convince her"

"Okay", Santana breathed out.

Brittany took her hand into her own and squeezed it gently.

A second later Quinn came towards the two. "Come on guys, it's our turn now"

Santana swallowed and clung to Brittany's hand. Then the three entered the sports hall.

A woman with short, blond hair was sitting behind a desk and looked at them grim-faced. Santana let go off Brittany's hand quickly, but she was pretty sure the coach saw it anyways.

"Well, go on. Show me what you got", she said annoyed.

Quinn cleared her throat. "This is some choreography we learned at junior high", she explained and added a quick, "I was captain back then and those two were co-captains"

Santana looked at her angrily for that last sentence, but she forced herself to don't give any backtalk.

Instead she focused on the performance which lay in front of her. The music started and Quinn began to move. It went smoothly. Once Santana started to dance, her nervousness was gone. She had to admit, that they were a pretty good team. Every movement was right, every jump, every catch exactly to the right time.

As the music ended they stood there in their final pose and looked at Sue anxiously.

She looked bored but somehow Santana knew, that she liked what she just had seen.

After a few seconds she finally opened her mouth. "At least I don't have to vomit which is an improvement to the last performances I saw, but I want to talk to you girls alone"

"Disney princess you stay", she looked at Quinn.

Santana turned around and was about to go, but Brittany didn't move.

Santana smiled slightly. "She meant Quinn, Britt", she whispered.

Brittany looked at her confused. "Oh"

* * *

><p>"Why I'm not a princess?", Brittany asked with a pout, as she left the sports hall.<p>

Santana giggled. "Oh don't listen to Sylvester! You're a princess"

Brittany smiled. "You think?"

"Of course. Look at you. You're beautiful", she said without thinking, but as she realized what she just said she felt her face getting hot. _Why would she say something cheesy like that?_

Brittany looked at Santana with a mixed expression. Surprised, happy but also a little bit shy.

Santana suddenly felt the urge to hug her. _Gosh what was wrong with her?_

But instead she tried to change the subject. "Do you think we'll make it? In the team I mean"

Brittany nodded confident. "Sure"

Santana nodded to, more to convince herself. A few moments later, Quinn came out of the sports hall.

"That was quick", Santana said.

Quinn grinned. "I made it. I'm a cheerio!"

"Awesome", Brittany yelled and clapped into her hands.

But Santana felt queasy. She was happy for Quinn of course, but what if she didn't make it. Quinn was her best friend but also her biggest rival. If Quinn was a Cheerio but she wouldn't make it, it would kill her.

"She wants to talk to you next", Quinn said to Brittany.

"Okay", she glance at Santana a last time and went into the hall.

"Grats!", Santana said and tried to sound honest.

She nodded. "Thanks"

"What did you talk about in there?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Not much. She asked a few questions about our cheerleading team at junior high and how my grades were and stuff like that", she smiled, "Don't worry"

Santana wanted to say to her, that she wasn't worried, but she knew it was worthless. Everybody could she that she was. And she hated it.

It felt like hours til Brittany came finally back. She had a huge smile on her face. Santana's heart jumped.

"You made it?", she asked.

Britt nodded and her eyes sparkled.

"That's great Britt", Santana said and this time she really meant it.

"Thank you", Brittany beamed at her, "You'll make it too. I'm 100% sure"

* * *

><p>Santana entered the room and walked to the desk. Sue looked at her with emotionless eyes. For a moment nobody said a word and it was awkwardly quiet. Santana started to clench her hands nervously.<p>

"I know girls like you and Quinn", Sue finally said, "Most of the girls just want to be on the team, because they think it's fun. But you know what it means to be in the Cheerios. You know, it means that you're on top of the schools hierarchy and you would do anything to be popular. And you know that I can give you this popularity. You know it depends on me, if the school loves you or if you get a slushy facial every morning. So you would do everything to please me. I like the idea of that. I could use some puppets. And that blonde, who probably can't even tie her shoes..she is stupid and does whatever you tell her to do. So she'll be my puppet too"

Sue paused for a moment. Santana opened her mouth to protect Brittany but then she closed it again without saying anything.

A contented smile appeared on Sue's face. "You just prove me right"

"You're a Cheerio, but.. I'll make Quinn captain"

Santana gasped quietly and anger boiled up inside her. Quinn was captain. Again! It was completely random and Santana knew it. Quinn wasn't better then her and besides, if it came to talent, Britt must have been captain. But talent wasn't the main factor here. Sue wanted to play a game and Santana had to play along.

"Thank you", Santana hissed between her teeth.

"And now go. I'll have to see your pathetic face often enough in the future"


End file.
